


Sleep tight, love

by keikoHPfan



Series: Dragons, troubles and cuddles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikoHPfan/pseuds/keikoHPfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally too much, what's expected of him. Harry has to take some time away from England and unexpectedly asks Charlie for help. DH compliant, except for the epilogue. Will be slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Charlie/Harry story, who turned out better than expected. This is a FF repost, so the story is complete. I'll try to post two chapters a day during the next two weeks. I hope you like it!

_Dear Charlie,_

_I hope you are well. How are things at the Sanctuary?_

_You are certainly wondering why I am writing to you. I am not really sure, to be honest. I need to get away for some time, and I was wondering if you could allow me to come to Romania and maybe find me a job – anything, I am willing to shovel dragon dung or whatever it is you would need me to do – to earn my keep? I know it is a lot to ask for especially since we do not know each other so well, but I cannot stay here any longer and I don't know who else I can ask for help. Not after everything that happened. Everyone is expecting me to become an Auror and marry Ginny and I'm just feeling like I am choking. I am not sure to know who I am anymore. And I cannot handle all the reporters and crazy fans that are following me everywhere, it is driving me crazy. And there are all these official parties and dinners and Ginny is really happy to attend to those but I'm not, I just want to flee._

_I probably sound completely insane. Maybe I am. I hope I did not scare you too much. Everyone at the Burrow is fine. George has reopened the shop and he seems happier now. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Harry_

_PS : Ella is a young owl, she is a bit excitable, I hope she didn't make a mess. I'm sorry if she did._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Dear Harry,_

_You are welcome to come anytime. We'll find something for you to do – we're always understaffed. And it's probably better for you to say you're coming to work with me, Mum would not let you go anywhere on your own. I can write to her if you need me to. Give my love to the whole family._

_See you soon,_

_Charlie_

_PS: Ella is lovely. No mess to report._

_PPS: Sorry if my letter is so short. I'm not really good with that type of things._

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie watches Harry's beautiful owl fly away with a frown. Nobody has told him that the young man is struggling so much. Then again, nobody tells him much of anything – only Bill gives him some updates on a regular basis and Charlie cannot remember him saying anything at all about Harry.

He knows that Harry has been awfully quiet after the final battle, he has seen it after Fred's burial. But he came back to Romania only a few weeks afterwards. It's been six months and everyone seems to be fine, well, as fine as they can be anyway, and nobody has ever told anything particular about Harry, just that he lived at the Burrow and should join the Auror Program with Ron soon. Do they even know how Harry feels? He should probably Fire-call someone at home, but he doesn't want to embarrass Harry or to worry his parents. No, Bill is a safer option.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie is ready to go to bed when he hears someone softly knocking on the door, and he sighs heavily, wondering what the hell is wrong now and if he will get some sleep at all tonight. He opens the door rather harshly, and is left speechless.

Harry is on his doorstep, his right hand still raised in a loose fist to knock, and his left hand holding a worn-out travel bag. There is a cage on the floor and Charlie sees Ella angrily nipping on the bars. Harry's pale, there are dark circles under his eyes, and he looks like he has lost weight – not that he could afford to lose any in the first place.

"Hi" he says shyly, a fierce blush flooding his face.

"Er, hi. Well I must admit I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought... I mean... I got your reply and I-"

"Relax, Harry, it's alright. I wrote this morning you could come here anytime and I meant it. I'm just surprised, that's all. Come in."

"Thanks" Harry whispers, and there is relief and despair in his voice, and Charlie wonders how nobody has seen it before, how nobody has felt how bad it really is. He watches has Harry awkwardly stands in the middle of his living room – well, his main room, that is, the one with the small kitchen and the couch and the fireplace – and he smiles, trying to reassure the teen, trying to show him that he's welcome.

"So, that's my home. I'm afraid it's not much, but-"

"It's perfect, Charlie. Thank you so much."

"Well, don't thank me until you've seen your room" Charlie chuckles and Harry shrugs with a half-smile that is as warming as it's worrying. "It's meant to be a storage room, in fact, but there's a window, at least. I've cleaned it earlier but we'll have to go and buy you some furniture tomorrow. Do you mind sleeping on the couch for tonight?"

"No, no, I don't. I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"No trouble at all, Harry. Are you hungry? No? Alright, then I think we'd better go to bed, I don't know you but I'm beat. I'll take my day off tomorrow and we'll settle you down properly."

The dark haired teen nods a bit stiffly, and thanks him far too many times as Charlie gives him one of his pillows and clean sheets for the couch.

"Alright, then. Sleep tight, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie wakes up to the enticing though very unexpected smell of pancakes. His sleepy mind actually needs a minute – or five – to remember that Harry is here. He gets up and finds a t-shirt on the ground to wear over his pajama pants.

"Harry?"

"Oh! Good morning, Charlie."

"Do I smell pancakes?"

Harry nods, a shy smile playing on his lips. He's wearing hideous oversized pajamas, and the hem of the shirt is so wide that the fabric is almost falling of one bony shoulder – and damn, but the boy needs to put on some weight.

"I thought it was the least I could do."

"Well, I can't really complain since I must be the worst cook ever, but you know you don't have to do it, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. I just wanted to."

"Alright then. Do you drink coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please."

Before Charlie can even put the kettle on, the Floo is suddenly flaring, making Harry jump nervously.

"Charles Weasley, I know you're here!"

"Oh Merlin." Charlie quickly kneels before his Fireplace, wincing at the sight of a very angry looking Molly Weasley.

"Hi, Mum."

"Don't you 'Hi Mum' me, Charles! Is Harry with you?"

"Yes, Mum-"

"What in the hell is wrong with you? We found a letter on a kitchen table this morning, and Harry was gone. Did you tell him to come to Romania with you?"

"Mum I just-"

"I can't believe you would convince him to do such a thing! You are not a child anymore, Charles, you have to think of the consequences of your acts! Now please send Harry back as soon as possible, I believe you could have a Portkey organized within the day and-"

"No, Mum, I won't. Harry-"

"Harry needs to come home! He'll begin with the Auror training in just a few weeks and there's still much to do. Besides, Ginny was beside herself when she discovered he had gone without telling her. Just-"

"Mum, will you please just shut up and let me talk? Harry is an adult. He makes his own choices. He asked me to find him a job at the reserve for a while and I did. He's safe here, so don't worry needlessly. I won't send him back, he's not a child anymore, Mum. And for once in his life, let him do whatever he wants to do, for fuck's sake!"

"How dare you-"

There's some muffled noise and his mother's head disappears, only to be replaced by a much calmer looking Arthur.

"Hi Dad."

"Hello Charlie. We're relieved to know that Harry has arrived safely. Are you both well?"

"Yes, Dad. I probably should have told you that Harry wanted to come here, but I thought it was not my place to tell anything."

"I know, son, I know. Just… I'm worried about him. I actually think it might be good for him to have some time for himself. Take care of him, will you?"

"I will, Dad."

"Good. And let us know if you need anything."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. See you soon, Dad."

"Goodbye, Charlie."

Charlie gets up and turns to Harry with a grin.

"Well, that went well. Harry?"

The dark haired teen is looking shaken, his green eyes too wide behind his glasses and his hands tugging nervously on the hem of his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I'm sorry, I should go, I'll just-"

"Wow, wow, hold on. Why would you go now?"

"I don't want to come between you and your family, I'm sorry-"

"Calm down, Harry, it's alright. You are not coming between me and my family, where the hell does that come from? We're family. Even if we sometimes disagree, we still love each other. You should probably have told them that you were going, but it's alright now."

"I thought Molly wouldn't let me go if I told her" Harry whispers with his eyes downcast.

"Well, you're probably right. Shall we eat now? I'm starving!"

Harry chuckles and Charlie grins in return. After two full plates, Charlie leans back in his chair, looking at the boy in front of him. He's playing with his food absently, poking his now cold eggs with his fork.

"Harry? If you're going to live here, you have to respect some rules."

Harry nods stiffly, and Charlie wonders if he has said something wrong.

"First rule, you're going to eat three meals a day, minimum. Working with dragons is very physical. I won't have you passing out on the field."

"I… I'm not really hungry. And I can't seem to be able to eat meat anymore."

"Well, I don't ask you to. I want you to eat enough, period. And I'm serious. You won't be able to work otherwise."

Harry smiles weakly and nods.

"Alright. Second rule, you're free to go wherever you want to on your free time. Don't look at me like that. You're an adult, and I believe you're more than able to defend yourself if it comes to that. Just make sure you leave me a note if you go. I would prefer if you didn't spend nights out, but if you do, let me know, and keep your wand on you all the time. Mum would skin me alive if something happens to you. Not to mention Ginny."

Harry flinches weirdly at the mention of Ginny and Charlie makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Third rule, I want you to feel free to talk to me. If anything bothers you, or if you just want to talk to someone, I'm here. I'm not exactly… well, good with words, but I can listen pretty well. And I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Harry smiles again, and it seems softer, somehow. Charlie suddenly realizes what's so wrong with the Savior: his eyes. His eyes are haunted, ageless. Harry is not a boy anymore – has he ever been a boy to begin with? Probably not. It's a young man, a very tired young man, who has seen and done too much, and has never had the possibility to come to terms with any of it.

Well, maybe Charlie can do something about that. He must have been silent for too long, because Harry is nervously shifting on his seat, worrying his lower lip with his teeth.

"Alright, last rule, we're sharing the costs for the food – though I should probably pay for most of it since I'm eating thrice as much as you – and we'll take turns for cleaning the main room and the bathroom. You're responsible for your own room and you'll make your laundry. I'm not your father, and I'm not your brother. As far as I'm concerned, you're my friend and my roommate and I'll treat you as such. Seems okay with you?"

"Yes, thank you so much."

"Oh, and one thing: stop thanking me all the time. It'll only boost my ego and trust me, you don't want that."

HP-HP-HP-HP

"So, I thought we could go to the town first, buy everything you need for your room. You also need complete equipment for work and some new clothes. What the hell are those things you're wearing?"

"Oh, erm." Harry blushes to the roots of his hair and looks away. "There're my cousin's old clothes. I wanted to buy new ones after the war, but… I couldn't bear the thought of going to Diagon Alley with all those people looking at me, and Molly wouldn't let me go to Muggle London alone like I wanted to, so…"

He shrugs and Charlie sighs.

"Well, don't worry, nobody will bother you here. They've heard about you, of course, but I doubt anyone will recognize you. Come on, let's go then. And afterwards we'll make a big fire with your cousin's clothes."

Harry chuckles at the idea, a quiet but happy sound that makes Charlie grin like an idiot. Harry is actually very excited at the idea of choosing his own furniture and clothes. He has more than enough money to do so, as he explains Charlie, and bounces happily in the shops like an overgrown toddler, which the redhead finds very reassuring. Charlie refrains from giving any advice and is rewarded with a whispered "thank you" when they exit the last shop.

They have lunch in a little restaurant at noon, and if Harry only eats about half of his plate, he seems less subdued than a few hours before.

And then Charlie has to open his big mouth and ask the wrong question, apparently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, two more chapters today!! Enjoy and comment, please?

"So, why didn't you tell Ginny you were leaving?"

Charlie realizes his faux-pas the second the words leave his mouth. Harry stiffens in front of him and seems to stop breathing.

"I… I'm…"

"Sorry, mate. It's none of my business."

"No, it's just…"

"Don't worry, you don't have to explain. I shouldn't have talked about it in the first place."

Harry sighs and finally raises his eyes. He's strangely pale, and not flushed like Charlie expects a teenager to be while talking of his girlfriend with one of the numerous big brothers of said girlfriend.

"It's okay, Harry. Shall we go back? We'll see what we can do with your future bedroom, and I could show you around in the Sanctuary before dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be… Yeah."

Charlie pays for their lunch and they slowly make their way back to the Sanctuary, and he just nods when Harry whispers a quiet 'thank you'.

The redhead will ask Harry about it again, because he's sure there's something wrong with Harry and Ginny. But now is not the time, and he should have known it.

HP-HP-HP-HP

The employees of the furniture shop are at Charlie's cabin at 3pm just like they said they would. With their help, Charlie and Harry actually need little time to organize Harry's little bedroom. There are only a twin-sized bed, a chest and a small desk with a chair, but Harry is looking like Christmas has come early. Charlie can't help smiling at Harry slightly dazed look.

"D'you reckon it will do, then?"

"Are you kidding? It's… it's like… I don't know. It's the first time I really have my own things, you know? I know it's not actually my room, but-"

"It's yours, Harry. It is your room, for as long as you want to stay."

Harry's eyes shine with something that Charlie doesn't understand, and it's like a huge weight has suddenly been lifted off the young man's shoulders. At least he has managed to say something right.

"So, I suggest you try some of the clothes you just bought, and I give you a short tour of the Sanctuary. When would you like to begin work?"

"Oh! As soon as possible, I guess. It'll keep my mind off… things."

"Alright. I'll let you change, and we'll try to find Greg. He's the big boss here. He'll decide where you'll be more needed."

After a few minutes, Harry gets out of his room, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot under Charlie's gaze. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a forest green t-shirt, with the black working boots that Charlie has made him buy. He looks more his age like this – the oversized clothes made him look like a child in grownup clothes – and Charlie smiles.

"Great. We just need to fatten you up a bit now, and you'll break more hearts than me."

Charlie grins wickedly and Harry chuckles, still embarrassed but apparently relieved to have his friend's approval.

Harry is in awe of the Sanctuary – something Charlie can understand, since he never got tired of it. The wild nature, the dragons, the rough but honest and generous people working there… He likes all of it, and he's strangely content that Harry seems to like it as well.

"Oh Merlin… Is that..?"

"Yes. A Hungarian Horntail."

"Hey, Charlie, who's your friend?"

A man with a black beard and short black hair is coming their way, and Charlie grins at him.

"Hi Greg. This is Harry. He'll stay with me for a while. Actually I wanted to come and see you, he'll need a job."

Greg looks dubious, his dark eyes taking in Harry's skinny frame and his shy posture.

"He's the one from the Triwizard Tournament" Charlie says softly, because he knows that will convince Greg more than anything.

"Really? Oh! You're Harry Potter then?"

Greg offers his hand and Harry takes it. There's an awkward moment of silence after that, while Greg seems to think about his options, his eyes never leaving Harry – whose face is now a really cute shade of pink.

"Nursery. Tomorrow morning at nine. Don't be late. I'll put you two on the same schedule."

"Thanks, Greg. I'll owe you."

"Yes, yes, we'll see about that, Weasley."

Charlie grins and watches Greg's broad silhouette as he goes away – probably to harass some poor unsuspecting employee.

"Erm… Does that mean…?"

"It means two things, Harry. First, you're hired. Second, you're spared the dragon dung shoveling. Let's have dinner to celebrate your new job!"

"The nursery, it's for dragon babies?"

"Yeah. You'll take care of young ones who have lost their mums or who are too weak to survive with the others. I think you'll like it."

Harry smiles quietly and nods.

"And where are you working?"

"I'm a dragon tamer. I'm working with the adult ones. Keeping them in the Sanctuary, helping to heal them when needed… I'm often sent away to bring back dragons who are causing trouble, too."

"Seems pretty cool."

"It is. The nursery is a good place for you right now though. You'll become familiar with dragons this way, and Lena is the best dragon vet. You'll learn a lot with her. So, I told you I'm not much of a cook, but I think I can manage pasta, and I've got a few Butterbeer bottles somewhere. How does that sound?"

"Perfect."

Harry's smile is genuine this time, and Charlie throws an arm around the teen's too-slim shoulders with a rumbling laugh. He has to admit it's good to live with someone again – and he realizes only now that he may have felt a bit lonely, sometimes.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Hey, it'll be alright."

Harry is looking terrified. He only has eaten something because Charlie has threatened to lock him in the cabin otherwise, but from the greenish tint of his skin, the poor boy might see his breakfast again very soon.

"What if I'm pants at this? What if I do something wrong and-"

"Hey! Relax, will you? You'll make mistakes, we all do, and you'll learn from them, and it will be alright. Besides, Lena will be there with you and you will just ask here if you're not sure of something."

"I think I might be sick."

"Breathe, Harry. Do you want me to come with you to the nursery this morning?"

"No. No." Harry breathes deeply and seems to steel himself. "No, I have to do it alone."

"Good. See you this evening, then."

Charlie turns around once again before leaving.

"And, Harry? You've done pretty amazing things in your life already. Have more faith in yourself. You'll be just fine."

As Charlie makes his way through the Sanctuary that morning, he wonders how Harry can have so little self-confidence. He's the Savior, for fuck's sake! He saved them all, he killed the darkest lord ever. And even before the war, he has managed to achieve things that most skilled wizard wouldn't dream of doing.

But Harry seems so hesitant… And he's obviously depressed. He doesn't eat properly, he doesn't seem to get enough sleep. Charlie wonders once again why anybody has done anything about it at home. He's not sure he can deal with that, with all the dark things Harry has seen and done, the things that so clearly haunt him.

The dark haired young man is not broken, though. There's strength in him – there always has been. He's tired and weary, but not broken.

Charlie is not sure if he can help him to heal, but he'll try the best he can, that's for sure. If nothing else, he can offer Harry a shelter, a place to be safe, a place to call home, for as long as he needs it.

And Ginny and his mother can send him all the howlers they want – Harry won't go back to England unless he's ready to do so. Until then, Charlie will protect him from the outside world and from all the people that don't understand that Harry has already given them far more than he should have.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was fabulous, Charlie! I can't believe I saw those tiny baby dragons get out of their shells! And I held one after that, because he's got one wing that seems shorter and Lena wants to keep it at the nursery until we're sure he's strong enough and he's so cute and Lena said I could name him and he would be my responsibility, so I called him Siri and-"

Charlie can't hold it back anymore. He bursts out laughing, startling Harry who looks lost for a moment before smiling shyly.

"So, I take it you had a good day, then."

"Yes. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad you like it there. Why did you call the baby Siri?"

"Because... Because he's black and... I don't know."

"Reminds you of Sirius?"

"Yeah, I suppose. You think it's weird."

Harry looks down at his plate – macaroni and cheese with a side dish of salad – and seems suddenly tired again, like all his happiness has disappeared with one thought – with the thought of what Charlie would think of him.

"No. I don't. I think it's a good idea, actually. And I'm sure he would have found really cool to have a dragon named after him."

"That's what I thought as well" Harry answers with a grin, and Charlie knows he has said the right thing. It's been three days since Harry has begun to work at the nursery and it seems to do him some good. He's still looking exhausted most of the time, but he's eating more and more, and he's often smiling. Surely that's an improvement.

"Oh! I almost forgot to give you this." Charlie fishes the crumpled letter out of his back pocket and hands it to Harry with an apologetic smile. "Erm, sorry, it's a bit..."

Harry chuckles and opens it. His face fells as he reads it, dark shadows clouding his eyes like a storm during summertime.

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh. No, I guess not. It's my official acceptance letter for the Auror program. I'm starting in January."

"Okay... And you're not happy about that?"

"I know I have to go, I'm just... I'd like to have more time."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, you have to go? You don't want to become an Auror?"

"It's not... I don't... It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters! Why do feel you have to become one?"

"Because it's what everyone expects of me! The Ministry, Ron, Ginny! Because my father was an Auror, and I'm the fucking Boy-Who-Lived and I didn't even applied to the Auror Program but I've been accepted anyway!"

"Well, that's bullshit if you ask me. Look, my father works for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, but I'm a dragon tamer, George owns a jokes shop and Bill is a Curse-Breaker. And if I had listened to my family, I would probably be bored to death behind a desk at the Ministry right now. You don't have to do what your father did, and you certainly don't have to do what others want you to do. What do you want to do?"

"What?"

"What do you want? When you think about it, where would you like to work? What would you like to do day after day?"

"I... I mean- shit, it's the first time anyone asks me what I want to do. I think... I think I'd like to help others. I don't want to fight anymore."

"I can understand that. I was a bit surprised when Mum told me you were going to join the Auror Program with Ron, actually. So, do you have an idea what you could do?"

"If I had the choice, I would probably try to become a Healer, or maybe a vet for magical creatures."

"Well, you have the choice, Harry."

"You don't understand... I know I have to go back and become an Auror. I'm just so tired." Harry sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. "Besides, I never got to take my NEWTs. Only Hermione got back to Hogwarts with Ginny for her seventh year in September. Ron and I were accepted to the Auror Program just like that, without our NEWTs. But I would need them to study as a Healer or a vet."

"You don't need to go to Hogwarts to study. You can take a correspondence course and complete your studies. You could work part-time at the nursery and study from here. It would give you enough time to think about your future career as well." Harry opens his mouth but Charlie raises a hand to stop him. "And what you do with your life is your choice. You've earned that right more than anyone else, I think. Ron wants to become an Auror, and it's good for him to have this opportunity – studies are not his strong suit but I think he'll be good on the field. But that's him. Think about it, at least."

"I'm not sure... I mean..."

"You're Harry fucking Potter. There are two ways of dealing with it. Either you let it hold you back, you let others decide for you who their hero should be. Or you use it to become who you want to be. You don't belong to the Ministry. You don't belong to the Wizarding World. You don't belong to my family. You're your own man, and you don't owe anything to anyone. If anything, we're all indebted to you, mate."

"I don't want anyone to feel like they owe me, I don't-"

"I know. I'm just saying that you can damn well do whatever it is you want to do, and anyone who's not happy about it can go fuck themselves – and don't tell Mum I said that."

Harry chuckles a bit and Charlie grins.

"Look, you don't have to decide anything yet. You could even take a little time for yourself and join the Auror program next year, they wouldn't refuse you. And if you're worried about what your parents or Sirius would have thought... I think your parents would want you to be happy. And from what I remember from Sirius, he'd want you to have fun and to enjoy life above all."

Harry is looking at him as if he had never seen him before, and Charlie is a bit worried for a minute or two. The too-green eyes are boring into his, searching for something. Then Harry slowly nods.

"I'll think about it."

"That's good. Now, are there more of these macaroni? All that talking thing makes me hungry."

Harry rolls his eyes but he shows Charlie the pot on the stove all the same.

HP-HP-HP-HP

December comes quickly, and with it the wet noses and the icy hands – these are the times when Charlie thinks he should have chosen a desk job. Not that he would have survived it more than a few days, but warm offices and cups of coffee have their appeal nonetheless. He has felt a bit ill the whole day, and he finally has to get up in the middle of the night to brew himself a cup of tea with loads of honey in the hope to soothe his raw throat. He makes his way quietly to the kitchen, only to squeak rather pitifully when he spots someone sitting on the couch.

"Harry?"

"Did you just squeak like a little girl, Charlie?"

"Shut up. I will deny it anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep" comes the whispered answer.

"Do you want a cup of tea?"

Harry doesn't answer and Charlie takes it as a yes. A few minutes later, he's sitting next to Harry and he manages to burn the roof of his mouth with the scalding hot tea.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"You're the most impatient man I know. And why did you put so much honey in that poor tea?"

"I've got a cold. And I can be very patient if I want to. I just usually don't."

"I think I won't go back in January."

It's a good thing that Charlie hasn't been drinking his tea, because he would have choked on it.

"Okay. Will you stay here?"

"If it's alright with you."

"It is. You're welcome to stay as long as you want to."

"Thank you. I've written to Minerva McGonagall. She's agreed to send me correspondence courses for my NEWTs. And Lena is alright with me working only on the mornings."

"Great. Seems you've got everything figured out, then."

"Do you... I mean... Do you think I'm making the right choice? I'm not sure what I will do next year, I just want to have more possibilities and to graduate like a normal student, you know."

Harry looks anxious beside him, his fingers tightly clenched around his mug, and Charlie has to fight the urge to hug him – he's not sure Harry would like it. Instead he puts his hand on the dark haired teen's shoulder and squeezes once.

"I think it's the right choice if you feel it is. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Good, then."

"I don't know how to tell Ron and Ginny."

Harry's voice is so quiet that Charlie almost doesn't hear him.

"I think it can wait until Christmas. I'll be there with you, if it makes it easier for you."

"Thanks, Charlie. I don't know how I can ever repay you for everything you're doing for me."

"Shut up, Harry. That's what friends do for each other. Though I won't refuse if you want to cook one of your home-made pizzas tomorrow evening."

"Deal" Harry says with a lopsided grin, and they're so close that Charlie can see all the golden flecks in Harry's green eyes.

"Deal" Charlie answers, and for some reason it seems like he has agreed to much more than he's aware of. And he's not even bothered by this knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And two new chapters tonight!

"You ready?"

Harry nods and takes hold of the old sock that Charlie is holding.

"I really think they could use nicer things as Portkeys. Or at least things that don't stink. I mean, honestly, this is disgusting."

Charlie snorts and they're gone before he can retort anything. He lands on the snow-covered grass of the Burrow easily enough – Merlin only knows how many times he has done it before – but Harry is not so lucky and stumbles ungracefully. He actually would have fallen face first in the snow if Charlie hadn't caught him with a strong arm around the waist.

"Easy there!"

"Fuck, I hate that."

"Feeling alright?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good. Let's go then. And don't swear like that in front of Mum or she'll think I'm having a bad influence on you."

"Well, you do."

"You need to have more respect for your elders." Charlie squeezes Harry's waist once, making the young man yelp in surprise, and releases him with a grin. "And you need to eat more. Though I guess Mum will take care of this while you're here."

"Charlie! Harry! Come in, it's freezing tonight!"

"Here we go, mate!" Charlie whispers in Harry's ear before pushing him in his mother's waiting arms.

"Molly, let them come in and stop crushing Harry to death. I'm happy to see you, Charlie" Arthur Weasley says with a kind smile, and Harry is thankfully released.

"Me too, Dad. Is everyone already there?" Charlie asks after hugging his mother.

"Yes. We were waiting for the two of you."

"Let's eat then, I'm famished."

"You're always famished, Charlie. I swear you're worse than Ron sometimes! Come on, let's go and say hello to everybody."

And they're all there, and Salazar, but it's good to see them. Bill and Fleur with their little Victoire. Percy and Penelope, showing off Penelope's brand new engagement ring. George, who's looking much better than a few months ago and who's whispering something to Angelina that makes her blush and giggle. Ron and Hermione, beaming at Harry as soon as they see him. Ginny, sitting on the floor with a magazine, her eyes going from Harry to Charlie.

Dinner is a joyous and loud affair. The food is amazing as always, everyone is busy catching up with the others, and even Harry looks truly relaxed, a contented smile on his lips as he's listening to whatever Ron is telling him.

"How are things at the Sanctuary, Charlie?"

It's Bill who's asking, of course, it's always Bill. Charlie smiles at his big brother, grateful for his genuine interest in what Charlie's doing.

"Great, actually. We got a few new dragons from Norway last week. There's a young female among them and you hope to have babies soon. She's a Nordic Flame, they're almost extinct."

"Really? That would be awesome. And how's Harry doing?"

"Pretty well. Lena says he's really good with the young ones. She says he's got the patience and the soft touch that's needed for the job."

"Well, that's good. I guess it was a nice holiday before starting with the Aurors" Molly says, and Charlie sees the way Harry stiffens in his chair. "And you've not been eating properly, dear. You're way too thin-"

"Actually, I think Harry's looking a lot better." Hermione gently touches Harry's forearm and smiles. "It must be pretty awesome to work with dragons."

Harry grins and they're soon animatedly speaking about dragons and eggs and wildlife preservation, much to Charlie's relief. He doesn't want to have this discussion tonight.

Later, as they sip on Firewhiskey – only Fleur and Molly prefer to have tea - Arthur keeps on looking at Harry thoughtfully and Charlie knows that he should talk to his father before Harry announces his decision. He'll try to do it tomorrow.

The Golden Trio is sitting on the floor, and Harry's shaking his head with a smirk.

"No, Hermione, really, it's fine. I understand. Besides I don't really want to sleep in Ron's room anymore. Who knows what you've been doing in there."

Hermiones punches his shoulder and her fierce blush matches Ron's. She looks around to see if anyone has seen them and her brown eyes widen when she meets Charlie's gaze.

"I'll sleep on the couch, it's fine."

"You don't have to, Harry. You could sleep in my room. It's not that big, but at least it's not orange" Charlie says with a smirk.

"Shut up, Charlie. You painted a bloody dragon on the ceiling."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Harry! You're not supposed to take his side!"

"I'm not, Ron, calm down. You're sure, Charlie?"

Charlie nods and downs his glass. It's getting pretty late and he has had a long day. He's not the only one to be tired, it seems. Angelina is asleep on George's shoulder, and Bill is dozing off, his head resting on Fleur's lap. Ginny is sulking from her spot on the rug next to Harry, glaring daggers at both Hermione and Ron. Charlie sighs.

"I'm off to bed." Charlie gets up and stretches. He catches Harry's eyes on him and smiles. "It's alright, Harry, really. But if you snore, I'm kicking you out."

They all make their way upstairs, except for Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry, who stay in the living room. Molly makes them swear to go to bed soon and Charlie chuckles as Bill rolls his eyes. As if you could convince teenage friends who have been apart for weeks to go to bed before dawn during holidays, honestly.

His old room is exactly as he's left it the last he's been here. After the battle. Fuck, he doesn't want to think about that right now. Charlie quickly Transfigure a chair in a soft bed for Harry, adding a spare blanket and a pillow. Then he lies on his own bed, staring at the blue dragon he has painted on the white ceiling all those years ago. He's tired, but for some reason, he can't find sleep.

There's something… something that bothers him, but he's not able to tell what exactly.

He falls asleep before he can find what it is, and before Harry comes to bed.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie wakes up a few hours later to the sound of someone crying. To the sound of Harry quietly sobbing on his bed, curled like a little child.

"Harry?"

Charlie's whisper seems very loud in the dark room and he sees Harry freezing on his bed. The dark haired boy wipes his tears and swears. Charlie slowly gets up, moving carefully – he has the curious impression that he's dealing with an injured dragon, all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Charlie, I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm… I'm going to sleep on the couch, I'm sorry. I must have forgotten to cast Silencing Charms."

Charlie sits on the bed next to Harry, pushing his long hair out of his face.

"Wait, what? You're not going anywhere, Harry, it's okay. What do you mean with those Silencing Charms?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Charlie knows they will have to. But he won't push it, not now. And Harry seems to need comfort more than anything. Charlie lies down beside him, trying to ignore Harry's very obvious flinch.

"I've done this when I was sixteen. Mum was so angry at me. It's a Welsh Green. Not a very spectacular dragon, but I liked it and I thought it would be easier to draw than a Chinese Fireball or something like that."

"You're quite good. I couldn't draw anything to save my life." Harry's whisper is a bit high-pitched but he seems to relax beside Charlie.

"Yeah. I was very proud of myself. Dad convinced Mum to let it there. He has always had a way with her, even when she's really mad at us, he knows what to say to soothe her. I remember the time Bill and I hexed the twins's hair off. Merlin, but she was furious. I thought we were going to be deaf, she was yelling so much…"

Charlie speaks until Harry's breathing becomes even. He speaks until Harry falls asleep, telling stories about his childhood and brothers' fights and pranks. And all the time he's wondering how many sleepless nights the young man has faced alone, how many times he has cried himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie wakes up feeling rested and rather comfortable. There's a warm weight on his chest – and from the black mess he's able to see, it's Harry. Charlie can't help but smile. Harry needs any sleep he can get, though, and the redhead doesn't want to wake him that early. Usually it's Harry who's up first – and Charlie isn't a late sleeper by any means. He suddenly wonders how much Harry actually sleeps at night. He carefully disentangles himself from Harry, frowning at how light the young man still is. Though he isn't as skinny as he has been a few weeks ago, he's still far too thin. Hopefully he'll keep put on some much needed weight.

The Burrow is still silent, and Charlie is grateful for being able to enjoy a peaceful moment. He truly loves being back home and seeing his family, but sometimes it's a bit too much. Years of living alone have taught him to enjoy privacy and silence, even he does sometimes actually feel a bit lonely – well, not so much anymore, with Harry. Tonight will be Christmas Eve. The first without Fred.

He has been lost in thought in front of his now cold mug of coffee when his mother enters the dimly lit kitchen.

"Charlie? Are you alright? You're up early!"

"Morning Mum. I'm fine, don't worry. D'you want some coffee? Sit down, Mum, for once, and let me do something for you."

His mother seems to think about it for a moment, before nodding and sitting in front of him at the huge kitchen's table. Charlie quickly makes two mugs of coffee – with lots of sugar and milk for her, black for him – and they sip on their cups in silence for a while.

"Harry's not coming back, is he?"

"It's not my place to say, Mum."

"He has to. I don't know what you have been telling him, but it's time he goes on with his life."

"I don't want to have this conversation now. Especially not without Harry."

"Harry will not spend his life working with beasts and men who are not far from beasts themselves!"

"Mum!" someone shouts behind Charlie.

Bill is standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas, his scarred face frozen in shock and disbelief as he's holding little Victoire against his chest. Charlie downs what's left of his coffee and stands up.

"As I said, it is not my place to discuss this. I think I'm going to fly a bit."

It shouldn't hurt so much, after all these years. But Charlie supposes that's the way it is with the people you love.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie comes back shortly before lunch, drenched in sweat and melted snow. Everybody is either in the kitchen or in the living-room, and he can't hope being unspotted. He sighs and gets in. Arthur and Harry smile at him with something akin to relief, and Bill shots him a concerned glance from his spot on the carpet with his daughter.

Charlie quickly makes his way upstairs, intending to take a long shower before facing lunch with the whole family. The door of Fred and George's former bedroom is open and Charlie can see George sitting on the floor, looking at something in his hands.

"George? May I come in?"

"What? Oh! Yes, Char, come in."

"You alright?"

"I don't know. I miss him so much, sometimes."

Charlie only nods. They all miss Fred, of course, but… for George it's more like missing a part of himself. George's fingers are playing with a crumpled wrapping of U-No-Poo sweet.

"Did Mum give you a hard time this morning? Bill was downright furious. Yelled on her during half an hour."

"It's not important."

"Was it because of… those girls again?"

Charlie feels like laughing hysterically, all of a sudden. There's a bitter taste in his mouth, and he wishes he could tell his brother the truth. Maybe he should. He knows he won't, of course. He won't break his promise.

"No, George. It's because of Harry."

"Ah. He should live a little. I mean… He's not very well, is he? Well, he seems a bit better now. I guess Romania is good for him. And… Ginny is driving him crazy. Though I guess he should tell you about that himself."

"Yeah. Anyway Mum seems to think I'm keeping him away or something. I don't know."

"Charlie… You shouldn't give too much importance to whatever Mum said. She's… I think she wants us to stay near, after… you know. Even Harry. She would probably make you work here if she could."

"I highly doubt that, somehow. I need a shower, I'll see you at lunch."

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie feels Bill's eyes on him during all meal, and Harry keeps on glancing his way with a frown. The redhead is so relieved when they're all done that he volunteers to do the dishes as everybody moves to the living room to have coffee. Bill joins him after a few minutes, wordlessly helping him, and Charlie thanks him with a smile, knowing Bill will understand.

There are hushed whispers in the hallway of the first floor and Charlie stays in the shadows of the stairs, a bit ashamed to eavesdrop at his age but unwilling to miss good blackmail material on one of his siblings – one never knows when it can come into handy.

"No, Ginny! I never said such a thing and you know it! Why the hell did you tell your mother that we would marry at the same time as Mione and Ron?"

"Because we will! I'm tired of waiting, Harry!"

"I never asked you to wait! In fact, I told you it was over! I can't Ginny!"

"Why? You've gone to all those dinners and parties with me and everybody thinks we're together anyway!"

"We went as friends, Ginny! I told you again and again! We are not dating. We are not together and we certainly aren't going to marry! For fuck's sake, Ginny!"

"You can't do this to me, Harry."

"I'm not doing anything, Ginny. You are. I'm sorry, but I can't be what you need. Please, we're friends, let's stay this way."

Charlie hears a clapping sound and then a door slamming. He assumes it's safe for him to move now, and he's a bit surprised to find Harry standing in the hallway, one hand over his cheek. Fuck. She's slapped him.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Erm… yes." It would be pointless to lie. And maybe Harry will be willing to discuss it now. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I think it couldn't be avoided. I've tried to tell her countless times, but… With Molly and Ron always telling her we're meant to be together and all those fucking parties… I'm not sure she gets it. And I didn't even tell anyone about the Auror training."

"It'll be alright. You're not doing anything wrong, Harry. Come on, let's play Explosive Snap with George and Ron."

Charlie takes Harry's hand and leads him downstairs, hoping that Christmas Eve will be peaceful and happy enough. They don't need any more drama in their lives. Merlin knows they all had more than enough already.

HP-HP-HP-HP

It couldn't last, of course. They're all eating and laughing and having generally a great time until Ron mumbles with his mouth full of mashed potatoes that he has found a flat in London for him and Harry.

"Ron… I… I won't join the Aurors in January."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but I need time. I'm not sure what I want to do anymore. I'll try to take my NEWTs before deciding anything."

"When the hell did you decide to let me down?"

Harry is flushed and he flinches at Ron's accusation.

"Ron, I'm not…"

"He's good at letting people down."

Ginny's voice is hard and cold, and Charlie has to refrain from snapping at her.

"It's good that you want to graduate, Harry. Are you coming back to Hogwarts or studying with a correspondence course?"

"A correspondence course." Harry smiles warmly to Hermione, and the young woman smiles back.

"If you need anything, you know you can owl me, right? I'll be glad to help you."

"Thanks, Mione."

"Wait a minute! What the hell, mate? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Everyone is looking at Harry expectantly.

"It's a recent development, actually. I'm not sure I want to be an Auror anymore. I'm going to work part-time at the nursery and study. I need time."

"It's all Charlie's fault! Harry should never have gone to Romania with him! What have you done to him, Charlie?"

Charlie merely raises an eyebrow at his sister. Honestly, that's ridiculous. Before he can answer anything, though, he spots his mother glaring at him from the end of the table. _Here we go_.

"Charlie, I won't tolerate that you mess with Harry's life like that!"

"Molly, Charlie didn't-"

"Harry dear, I know that you're confused-"

"I'm not confused!"

"Charlie may want to throw his life away in that awful place but I won't allow you to do the same."

"He has probably convinced Harry to be some sort of playboy like himself!" Ginny snarls.

"What?"

Charlie hadn't expected that.

"Mum has told us how you are having a different girlfriend every week!"

"You told them what?" Bill is half rising of his chair, looking dangerously close to losing his temper, and Fleur puts a hand on his hand with a worried glance. Charlie shakes his head, trying to let his big brother know that it's alright.

"I didn't see Charlie with any girl while I lived with him. And it has nothing to do with him anyway! It's about me!"

"Of course dear, of course. And you can go back to Hogwarts if you want to graduate, you know that."

"Harry's old enough to make his own choices. He's earned the right to live his life as he sees fit more than anyone."

"You're encouraging him to do those things!"

"Harry has made clear what he wants. We should respect that." Hermione's voice is calm and determined, and Ginny shots her a venomous glare. Arthur and Bill nod, and Fleur smiles softly to Harry.

"I should maybe go. I don't want to cause-"

"You're not going anywhere, Harry. We should probably all go to bed. We're tired and I'm sure you all will be up early to open your gifts." His father's tone holds that gentle authority that always made them obey him when they were children, and Charlie cant' help but smile.

Later, as they lie in their beds, Harry whispers in the dark.

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

"Don't be. They'll come around, you'll see. They love you too much to resent you for choosing your own life."

"Then… Why… I mean… Your mother seems to be… a bit…"

"There's something that you don't know. Something Mum can't forgive me – well, apart my choice of career of course. But you shouldn't worry about that."

"Good night, Charlie."

"Night, Harry. Sleep tight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two other chapters today! Merry Christmas everyone!!

"What the hell is this?"

They're all in the living room – which is half-filled with presents – when Ron asks the question, looking outside with wide eyes.

Arthur opens the front door and they all see what 'this' actually is.

Hundreds, maybe thousands of brightly wrapped presents are haphazardly lying in the snow of the Burrow's garden. Percy and Hermione are the only ones to move to take a closer look.

"Harry? I think… I think they're for you."

"What?"

"She's right. They're all for you, it seems. From fans. Anonymous. "

Charlie moves quietly until he's right behind Harry who has very obviously started to hyperventilate, and begins to rub his back in slow soothing motions.

"Breathe, Harry. It's alright."

"I don't want them. Why would people I don't even know send me Christmas presents, for fuck's sake?"

"Harry!" Molly's reproachful shout is barely noticed, as Ginny and Ron makes their way through the garden, examining the package with barely concealed interest.

"They want to thank you for what you've done, I suppose."

"Hermione… I don't want those presents. I don't need them and I don't deserve them."

"Relax, Harry. You don't have to open them."

"Charlie's right, Harry." Hermione seems to think carefully about her next words. "You could give them to Wizarding Orphanages. And you'd just have to thank all the people who've sent you something – I'm sure Luna could write that in the Quibbler – and explain what you've done with it, and that you would prefer that people donate to charity next year. Something like that."

Charlie smiles. Once more, it's Hermione who comes to Harry's rescue. Her idea is both clever and generous, and it's the perfect escape route for Harry.

"I don't see why we couldn't keep some of them."

Percy looks at Ginny with something akin to disgust.

"Well, none of this is for you anyway, Ginny. It's for Harry to decide."

"I don't want those presents. Arthur, do you think someone of the Ministry could come and take all of those to the orphanages?"

Arthur exchanges a look with Percy and nods, a kind smile on his face.  
"I'll take care of it with Penelope after breakfast, Harry."

"Thank you" Harry whispers, and Hermione comes forward and hugs him, murmuring things in his ear that make him nod and smile.

Charlie firmly ignores the annoying itch the sight causes him and kneels on the rug to help little Victoire with her presents. He faintly hears Ginny, Ron and Hermione argue over the presents, but then George makes funny faces to make Victoire laughs and Harry takes her in his lap while Charlie shows her the almost obscene amount of toys – both from the wizarding and muggle worlds – she's got and he almost forgets about the whole thing. Until they all sit down to eat breakfast. Percy nods to Penelope, and the young woman gently touches Harry's arm – he's sitting between her and Hermione.

"Harry? Do you have preferences for the presents? We could let the Magical Children Protection Office deal with it all, or you can tell exactly where you want the gifts to go."

"Oh! Er, no, I trust them to do what's best. And thank you, both of you."

"You're welcome, Harry. We'll go now."

Percy and Penelope Floo to the Ministry and the rest of them go back to their breakfast.

"Harry, you didn't even look at those presents!"

Harry looks up from his plate, and for a second Charlie sees it: anger, pure and fiery, but it's gone as soon as it has appeared and the dark haired teenager bits his lower lip before answering Ginny.

"I don't want to, Ginny. I've got presents from my family and my friends, and it's more than enough. I don't need those gifts, but there are people, there are children who need and deserve them. I hope my interview to the Quibbler will make people understand that they'd better donate to those children than sending presents to me."

"But… I'm sure some of these gifts could have been used in Grimmauld Place, if we want to live there one day we have to-"

"Ginny, I don't own Grimmauld Place anymore. I've given it to Kingsley when he's been promoted Head Auror. He's going to use it for Aurors and witnesses who need a safe place. I think Sirius would have liked that. And we. Are. Not. Going. To. Live. Together, Ginny."

"You've given Grimmauld Place to Kingsley?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can understand that, mate. Bloody place gives me the creeps."

Harry grins at Ron's shudder, and Hermione nods vigorously.

"I can't believe you'd do that without telling me!"

Hermione seems to bit her cheek to refrain from saying something and even Ron frowns at his sister.

"This is quite enough, Ginny. And I think it was a right thing to do, Harry."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Ginny leaves the room with a huff and Harry sighs.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to make her understand that we are not going to be together. I love her like a sister, I don't want to hurt her and I swear I didn't lead her on or anything, but…"

"We know, mate. She needs time, that's all. Maybe it's a good thing that you're going to live in Romania for a while."

Hermione beams at Ron, and his younger brother rolls his eyes – but everyone can see how satisfied he is to make his girlfriend proud.

"I disagree. You'll only grow further apart if you leave, Harry. I think it's time for you to settle down, and Ginny and you make such a lovely couple!"

"Mum, Harry's eighteen!" Bill rolls his eyes and sends Harry an apologetic smile. "Besides, I'm not sure they're good for each other."

"She… wants things I'm not able to give her." Harry's whisper is full of sorrow and of that weariness that rarely leaves him. Charlie almost reaches over the table to touch his hand.

"I love Ginny. But… If I think she's truly in love, I also think she's in love with someone who doesn't exist." Hermione has spoken a bit too quickly, her cheeks pink and her right hand tightly clenched on Ron's, but her brown gaze doesn't waver – she's as brave as her friends say she is.

"What do you mean, Hermione? My daughter is-"

"Mum, calm down. Hermione is right. You know Ginny, she wants to party and to have fun and to have her boyfriend's full attention. She's a bit… self-centered. I'm sorry I reacted so badly when you told me you weren't going to join the Aurors with me, but I think I understand now."

Harry's eyes are too bright and Charlie feels sorry for him, because it's obvious how much he's moved by Ron's words and how much he wants to hide. Molly stands up and begins to do the dishes, sniffling very loudly. Arthur sighs and shakes his head, smiling to all his children and their friends.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispers, and this time it's Hermione who rolls her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry. Come one, I've done a study plan for you."

"Oh Merlin, Harry! I think you should reconsider your decision to graduate! If Hermione has done a study plan, you're in trouble!"

Hermione slaps Ron's upper arm but they're both grinning. Harry smiles weakly in return, and they all disappear upstairs, giggling all the way. Fleur soon follows to give Victoire a much needed bath – it seems that blueberry pancakes are not suitable food for toddlers.

"Charlie, I don't know what you're playing at, but you will leave Harry alone!"

"What?"

"Mum, what are you on about now?" George is looking bewildered.

"George, Bill, could you leave us now?"

"No, Mum. Why are you so hard on Charlie?"

"It doesn't matter."

Charlie stands up, but Bill shakes his head.

"No, Charlie. It matters, and I think this has been going on for too long. There's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. And Mum was wrong to make you promise not to tell anything, and it's even worse to tell our siblings that you're some kind of Casonava! For pity's sake, Mum! Can't you see what it's doing to him?"

"Bill… What are you talking about?"

Their father is looking from Bill to Charlie, and Molly comes to stand behind him, her face taut with anger and anxiousness.

"Bill, please. Don't."

Charlie knows he's begging, but he doesn't care. There will be hell to pay if Bill speaks.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but it has been going on for too long. You know I'm right. I'm doing this for you, I can't stand to just watch and stay silent anymore! It's such a wretched situation!"

Merlin… No. If his siblings know… If Harry learns about that… No… Charlie closes his eyes and waits.


	8. Chapter 8

The silence stretches until it becomes unbearable and Charlie opens his eyes again. Bill's is looking straight at him, looking both worried and determined, and there's a challenge in his blue gaze. Bill, strong and brave, scarred and unbroken, like the perfect Gryffindor he always has been. And Bill knows Charlie will want to do it himself, the bastard, because although he has accepted to hide for too long, he hasn't done it for himself. Charlie is a Gryffindor as well, and he's no coward. He grins to his big brother and Bill gives him an encouraging nod.

"I'm gay."

There. The words linger in the air between them, and Charlie takes the time to observe his family's reaction. George frowns, looking between Charlie and their mother. His father looks strangely relieved, and he smiles softly. Bill has a proud smile playing on his lips and his eyes shine with something Charlie is not able to read. And his mother... well, she looks angry and disappointed, but it's no big surprise.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I know you're disappointed with me, disappointed that I cannot be what you want me to be, and that I couldn't keep my promise not to tell. But maybe you shouldn't have told them I was a playboy or something. I don't know. I know you wish I were more like Bill. That I would marry and have children and find a respectable job. But it won't happen."

"With time you'll see-"

"No, Mum. I'm sorry, but no. It hasn't changed in all those years, and it won't."

"Years? Molly, how long have you known?"

His mother shrugs and Charlie answers for her.

"Eight years. I've told her and Bill. She made me promise to never tell anyone. I think Mum thought I would change my mind or something, and then I wouldn't have to tell anyone. I'm sorry it happens like that. And I'm sorry for the horrible timing. But... I'm not sorry for who I am."

"Molly! Merlin, Charlie, I'm sorry. If I had known... it doesn't change anything, son. I hope you know that. It doesn't change anything for me." Charlie just nods to his father – he has never been really worried about Arthur's reaction. The man has always supported his children, and he has often argued with Molly about Charlie's choice of career.

"It doesn't change anything for any of us, Char... Though I guess I shouldn't tease you with girls and dragon tamers tricks anymore." George grins childishly and Bill chuckles beside him.

"Charlie? You're... you're..."

Charlie turns around and sees them. Hermione, Ron, Harry and even Ginny, all standing frozen in the doorway. Ron is stuttering, his face an ugly shade of red, and Ginny's face matches her hair. Hermione is only softly smiling, her hand on Ron's shoulder – and Charlie's not sure if she's comforting his younger brother or restraining him – and Harry... Harry is standing very still, his green eyes wide and moving from Molly to Charlie.

"I don't want to ruin your holiday. I'm going back to Romania today. We'll talk another time, if you want to."

And Charlie flees, and no, it's not a very brave thing to do, and yes, he tries not to listen to Ginny's furious whispers to Bill and to Ron's and Hermione's discussion because he doesn't want to hear those words, the ones he has always feared to hear because he has always known they would hurt – and they don't just hurt, they carve him open, they bore a hole in his heart. He blindly throws his belongings in his bag and doesn't even hear as the bedroom's door is softly opened and closed, so that he nearly jumps out of his skin when Harry speaks.

"Are you alright?"

"What? Yes, yes. I think everyone needs time and it'll be better if I go now."

"Okay. They'll come around, you know."

Charlie snorts because he knows, he knows just what his own mother thinks of him and he has heard the words of his younger siblings, and Merlin, Percy doesn't know yet...

"Don't worry about that. I'll understand if you don't want to come back. Just let me know and I'll arrange for your things to be sent back to England. But... I mean... If you want to come back to Romania, don't let anyone convince you otherwise, okay? You'll always be welcome. Ask Bill if you need back-up with my mo- with Molly or if you need anything for that matter, he'll know what to do. Bye, Harry."

"Charlie!" he calls back, green eyes shining strangely in the dimly lit hallway. "It's true, what you told me once. Even if you fight, you still love each other. You're family. It'll be alright."

Harry seems suddenly much older and Charlie just nods with a sad smile. Maybe Harry is right. Maybe it's only wishful thinking on the teen's part. Either way, he doesn't regret it. He probably should have done it years ago, but maybe he wasn't ready to. Charlie doesn't look back as he makes his way to the Apparition point.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie is really surprised when Harry shows up on his doorstep two days later, with a shy half-smile on his lips and a very nasty bruise on his left cheek.

"Harry? What the hell happened?"

"Long story. Could I come in? It's kind of cold outside."

"Yeah, sure."

Charlie lets Harry get in, throw his worn-out travel bag on the couch and get out of his coat before leading him to a chair and making him sit down.

"Fuck, it's not pretty." Charlie gently tilts Harry's head upwards – as gently as he can with his too-big and too-calloused hands anyway, and why the hell do his hands bother him all of a sudden? – and takes out his wand to heal it as best as he can. "There. Any better?"

"Yes, thank you. Are you alright?"

Charlie blinks.

"You're asking me if I'm alright? Shit, Harry, you're something else. Are you?"

"Yes. It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing, if you ask me. What happened anyway?"

Harry winces and looks away. Charlie crosses his arms and waits.

"Ron hit me" Harry quietly admits, and Charlie's heart misses a beat.

"What? Ron? Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"He just... He kept on telling things about you. He's spent too much time with Ginny and not enough with Hermione, I think. Hermione tried to discuss with him, but they just fought and she had enough. She's gone to her parents for the rest of the holidays. And, well, without Hermione, things got only worse. I began to spend more time with George because Ron just got on my nerves, and he confronted me about it, told me I've changed and things kind of escalated from there... Ginny sided with Ron and said... things... and I... sort of blurted out that I wouldn't date her if she were the last girl on earth."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Ron hit me and then Ginny hexed me before I could do anything. Bill and George came before it could get ugly and, well, here I am. I hope you didn't have any plan tonight. I'm sorry. I just... I'm so tired of fighting. I wish things were just... you know... peaceful."

"Harry... I don't mind you here, I told you you were welcome to come back and I meant it. You'll always be welcome here. But... There was no need for you or for Hermione to fight with your friends over me. It doesn't matter what they say about me."

"Yes it does! It's stupid and it's unfair! It's like Hermione told them: it's the same kind of ignorant prejudice we've fought against during the war! And... you're family. You should feel safe and supported with your family. Everyone should feel like that in their own family."

Charlie studies him for a few seconds. Harry's looking at the wooden floor without seeing it and his hands are tightly clenched together.

"And you didn't feel that way with your family, did you?"

Harry shakes his head slowly. Charlie takes his elbow and leads him to the couch. He sits next to Harry carefully despite his too muscular frame, wishing he were more graceful when the move makes the whole couch sink.

"Will you tell me about the Dursleys, Harry?"

Harry seem to think about it. He blinks a few times, like he's trying to keep tears at bay, and then he's looking right at Charlie, all open honesty and disarming braveness.

"I will if you tell me about your promise to Molly and why only her and Bill knew."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much needed heart-to-heart for our boys and some insight into their feelings. Charlie may be a tough kind of guy, but he'll need Harry as much as Harry needs him. Anyway, enjoy, and please review! I always love to know what you think!

"Alright. Want to go first?"

Charlie leans back in the couch and closely watches the young man beside him.

"I don't know where to begin" Harry whispers, and there's an edge of quiet resignation in his voice.

"Tell me what comes to your mind when you think about them. Anything. I won't judge you or see you differently, you know that. Just let it out."

"They... they didn't love me. In fact I think they hated me. I'm not sure why. Maybe because they didn't choose to take care of me. Maybe because I had magic and they were afraid of it. I don't know."

Harry toes his shoes off and sits a bit closer to Charlie, his knees against his chest and his too-slim arms around his legs.

"I didn't really mind doing all the chores or not getting anything for Christmas and my birthday, you know. In a way, I didn't even care so much about sleeping in a cupboard. But... I didn't understand why they couldn't love me. That was the worse. To feel that I wasn't wanted there. To know that they would have done anything to get rid of me, that I was a burden for them. It only got worse when I went to Hogwarts. I never had real friends before – my cousin Dudley had made sure of it – and my friends had all loving families that were proud of them. It didn't help that I still was a freak, even in the magical world. The Boy-Who-Lived. What a joke. More like the Freak-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Then... I met Sirius and Remus. And I lost them both, in the end, like I lose everyone who loves me. Maybe I really can't be loved. Anyway, I still had to go to the Dursleys every year, even if I'm sure your family would have taken me. Well, I'm not so sure now, but I think they would have then."

Charlie has no idea what to say. He suddenly wishes Hermione or Bill were there. They would know what to say. Fuck, he's pants at that type of things. He reaches out and tentatively touches the nape of Harry's neck, just over the hem of his shirt, hoping to hell the teen won't be embarrassed by his touch now that he knows that Charlie's gay. But the young man just sighs and closes his eyes.

"I didn't go and see my godson since the final battle. Teddy Lupin. Andromeda has written to me countless times, but I can't. I don't want to hurt him."

"Why would you hurt him, Harry?"

"I don't know."

"You're doing well enough with Victoire. Why would it be different?"

"Because... It's because of me that his parents were killed. If I had found a way to get rid of Voldemort sooner, they would still be alive and Teddy wouldn't be an orphan."

"Harry... Look at me." Green eyes meet his and he frowns, withdrawing his hand. "That's bullshit and you know it. Remus and Tonks would be very angry to hear you talk like that. None of this is your fault. It's thanks to you that Teddy lives in a safe world. It's thanks to you that we're all living in peace now. Thanks to you and all those who fought and died during that war. Besides, you know what it feels to be an orphan. Granted, Andromeda will take good care of Teddy, but he will need you. He will need his godfather to tell him about his parents, to teach him how to fly and to help him pulling pranks in Hogwarts. You're not only punishing yourself, Harry. You're punishing him as well."

"I don't know."

"Well, I do. Look, I know it must be hard for you, but the more you wait, the harder it will be."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. And those Dursleys are abusive and stupid people. I'd like nothing more than to find them and teach them a lesson but you'd probably go all Bill on me and talk me out of it. I'm sorry you had to grow up like that. I don't understand how you can treat a child like that. I think it's time you let go of that, though. There are loads of people who love you, because of who you are."

Harry shrugs, still hugging his bent legs.

"I don't know who I am."

"That doesn't mean others don't know it. You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes, I think I do. But I'm an old man, I've had more time."

"You're not that old."

Charlie grins.

"Gee, thank you mate. I'm not sure if I should feel affronted or not, considering I'm just twenty-six. Anyway, it took me some time. I think it's a good thing for you to have time to study and think about who you are. Who you want to be. Give it time."

"Will you tell me now?"

"I told you I would, didn't I?" Charlie sighs and looks away. "It was... Before I came to Romania. I was eighteen. I told Mum I was gay. Bill already knew – I think I told him as soon as I realized. We've always been quite close, and Bill has always been good at understanding people. Well, anyway, Mum didn't reacted the way I'd hoped she would. She went berserk. She told me it was just a phase, and I shouldn't tell anyone because I would change my mind soon enough. She made me promise. I was young, I was hurt and I felt alone. I promised. I should have talked with Bill before, but I didn't. After that, I pratically fled to Romania."

"Why doesn't Molly like your job?"

"I don't know. It's another disappointment about me, I guess." Charlie laughs self-depreciatingly and sees Harry frowns, his chin resting on his knees. "Bill is a well-known Curse-Breaker. Percy works for the Minister himself. Ron will soon be an Auror. All prestigious and respectable jobs. Even George is now a successful businessman, I guess. I'm the black sheep. The gay son that lives abroad and plays with dragons."

"I think you're doing a fantastic job here. And I know that your siblings think it's pretty cool to have a dragon tamer in the family, hell, even Arthur thinks so."

"Yeah, Dad has always had a thing for uncommon careers. It doesn't matter anyway. I like what I'm doing and I won't change for her. I love her, but I was wrong to hide – it only convinced her further that I would change my mind and marry a witch someday. Which will not happen."

"She will understand. I'm sure Arthur and Bill and the others will talk to her, and to Ginny and Ron."

Charlie smiles at Harry's obvious concern. He's worried and he's not sure if what he's saying is true. It's kind of cute, really.

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, erm... We didn't really talk about that, but... Do you have a boyfriend, then?"

"No, I don't. Would it bother you if I did?"

"No! No. I just thought that maybe I was in your way, you know, if you... wanted to have someone here. To bring a man home."

Harry is a deep shade of pink now, and the blush even reaches his ears. Charlie chuckles.

"Don't worry about that. If I meet someone, we'll talk about that again. It's rather unlikely, I spend all my time at work anyway. By the way, if you meet a girl, do tell me. I'll make myself scarce when you'll need it."

"I don't think that will be necessary" Harry mutters, his face frankly red now.

"Maybe not now, but it'll come to that soon enough."

"I think I'd rather stay single."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not... I mean... I don't think I could be... Nevermind, it doesn't matter. Oh! I almost forget! I've got letters for you."

Harry takes some envelopes out of his coat and hands them to Charlie.

"Arthur wrote to you. Bill, George and Percy wrote something together, and Hermione gave me this one before she left."

Charlie's throat feels curiously tight all of a sudden, and Harry gently touches his shoulder.

"I'll go to bed now, the whole day has been rather tiring. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Sleep tight, Harry."

Harry has almost reached his door when Charlie calls him over his shoulder.

"Harry? You know you can come to me anytime. I don't mind being woken during the night if you need to talk. Or if you have a nightmare. I mean it."

Harry bits his lip and doesn't answer, and his eyes suddenly flash with a storm of emotions. Anger. Loneliness. Shame. And above all, pain. So much pain. He closes the door softly and Charlie sighs, feeling suddenly exhausted.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie wakes up to the smell of coffee and the quiet clicking of mugs. The three letters are lying on his chest, and he's sprawled on the couch like a lazy teenager, still fully clothed.

"Morning. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. 'm getting too old to sleep out of my bed."

Harry grins and Charlie glares at him half-heartedly.

"You read the letters, then?"

"Yeah." Harry just nods. "Hermione is a passionate young woman, isn't she? I mean, I don't even know her that well, but she seems rather set on siding with me. Wrote something about equal rights and prejudices – well, I must admit I got a bit lost after the third page, but it's nice from her all the same."

"Yes, that's Hermione. She can't stand injustice. And she's rather stubborn. Ron will have a rough time."

"I didn't mean to cause all that mess."

Charlie sighs and rubs his eyes tiredly. Somehow this is one of those moments when you just want to get back in time and handle things differently. Not that he would know how to handle that differently, but still.

"Well, you didn't, Charlie. They did." Harry kneels in front of him, suddenly looking much older than he is, with those too-serious eyes and that quiet air of gravity, and hands him a cup of coffee. "And they'll come around, you'll see. Ron will soon enough – he's like that, you know? He'll throw a tantrum and become all red in the face, but in the end, he has the heart in the right place. He'll regret what he said and he'll be ashamed for it – not to mention 'Mione will make his life really hard."

"Yeah. I'm not too worried about Ron either. Are you alright?"

Harry blinks and suddenly looks much more like the teen he's supposed to be.

"Yes. Like I said, Ron will come around. Ginny..." He bits his lips and Charlie smiles.

"Ginny has to grow up. It's rather obvious that you're not suited to each other, and hopefully she will see that after a little while."

"And I'm sure Molly will understand as well. Arthur has been talking with her and you know he'll make her see reason."

"Well, either way, I don't care all that much. Like Bill said, it had been going on long enough. I'm not ashamed and Molly shouldn't be either."

"Molly?"

Charlie just nods and Harry doesn't say anything.

"Since we came back earlier than expected, what do you think about flying today? I've got two old brooms out there. I'd like to see those skills of yours again."

"I'd love to. It's been a while since I've been on a broom."

"Great. Let's eat something then and we'll go – ew, and I have to bathe."

Harry's laugh is as clear and bright as the winter sky outside, and Charlie can't help feeling sorry for Ginny for a moment. He'd fight for Harry as well if he were in her shoes. Not that he would want to, of course.

HP-HP-HP-HP

When they come back from their fly session Ron's owl, Pig, is waiting for them, flying excitedly around the cabin and nearly knocking himself out by trying to get in trough the closed windows.

"Oh, for fuck's sake… That damned bird… Come here, Pig!"

Charlie finally manages to catch the owl and Harry opens the door to let them in. Charlie feeds Pig with a piece of toast from their earlier breakfast and collapses in the couch with the rolled parchment in his hand.

"Honestly, I think I liked old Errol better. He was useless but Pig is infuriating."

"Is it from Ron?"

"No. It's from Ginny. I'm not sure I want to read it now."

"I think she's angrier with me than with you, you know."

"I wouldn't be so sure. She thinks I've somehow made you change your mind about her and about the Auror training."

"That's bullshit."

"I know it and you know it. But Ginny… I think she can't accept it. Anyway, I'm starved, d'you think you could fix us some lunch?"

Charlie grins in what he hopes is a cute manner, and Harry giggles helplessly.

"Honestly! I don't know how you manage to eat that much."

"Well, you, on the other hand, could eat a bit more, my friend."

Harry frowns and stands up.

"It's getting better already, you know. Before… before I went here, I could barely stand the thought of eating anything."

"I know. And I'm glad to know you're feeling better."

Harry nods, his back to Charlie, and the redhead fights the sudden urge to stand up and take the younger man in his arms. It wouldn't do any good.

"So, you ogre, what do you want to eat? I can make some sandwiches, and there are some noodles from yesterday left."

"Great."

"Which one is great?"

"Both, Harry. Both are good."

Charlie sees Harry snigger and he grins like a kid. While Harry is busy in the kitchen, he finally decides to open Ginny's letter.

_How dare you steal Harry from me, Charlie? Just because you're a disgusting ponce doesn't mean he is as well. He would never stay away from me, I know you have something to do with it! I cannot believe you would do something like that. Harry is too kind and trusting, but I am not fooled. Leave him alone just like Mum said. Let him go back home and have the life that is meant for him! I am sure the Aurors will be happy to take him in and Ron has found a perfect flat for the two of them until Harry and I get married._

"She's delusional."

Charlie jumps slightly when Harry speaks behind him, his voice flat and unimpressed. He turns slightly to look at him and there it is again, that fierce anger in his eyes, and Charlie is strangely relieved to see it. It seems right, it seems healthy and essential right now.

"Yes."

"I'm so fucking tired of everyone trying to tell me how to live my life."

"Hmm." Charlie answers noncommittally. Harry has to let it out. He just has to listen.

"Why couldn't I decide what I want to do, for once? Why couldn't I have some time to… to sort out the mess that's in my head? I'm barely able to function  
and they want me to be someone I'm not! Fuck!"

Charlie waits. Harry is pacing in the living-room, his cheeks flushed with anger and his breathing ragged. After a few minutes, he seems to be calmer.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Harry is looking a bit sheepish now.

"You can punch me if you still need to let off steam."

"What? No, I would… I'd never-"

"I'm joking, Harry. Though I would not mind if you really need to, but I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

Charlie smiles wickedly and Harry hits him playfully with one of the cushions of the couch.

"You're a prat, Charlie Weasley!"

"Yes, yes, so I've been told. And right now I'm a really hungry prat. Where are those sandwiches you promised me?"


	11. Chapter 11

New Year's Eve is soon there. Charlie is a bit worried that Harry will regret London's parties and especially the Ministry Party – Harry has received a new invitation from the Minister himself and two owls from Molly and Ginny. He hasn't even replied, but has only shaken his messy head in disbelief and muttered under his breath.

New Year's Eve at the Sanctuary is always the same. They all eat together, and then they have a drink – or ten – outside, where they look at the stars and wait for the new year to come. Charlie tries to explain it to Harry, because he wants to be sure that the young man won't regret not going to London or find it too dull. But Harry just smiles and says it sounds like a perfect evening. Hopefully he'll still think so in a few hours, Charlie thinks as he struggles to bring a young dragon back to his shelter for the night – the damn boy is a stubborn one. It's already late afternoon and when he's done with the rebellious teenager, Charlie heads to his cabin, feeling drained and disgusting. Harry is curled on the couch, surrounded by books and pieces of parchment, a quill behind his ear and ink on his lower lip. He grins when he spots Charlie and asks him about his day. They talk a little, Harry asks Charlie about some counter-spell for his next DADA essay, and finally Charlie stands up to bathe and get ready for the evening.

"Charlie, wait! I've baked some cookies for tonight, could you try one and tell me if they're good enough?"

"You bet I can. They look fairly decadent. Are those macadamia nuts?"

"Yeah. With dark and white chocolate chunks."

Charlie takes a bite and has to close his eyes and moan in delight. When he looks at Harry again, the dark haired is staring at him with wide eyes, a light blush covering his face and neck. Charlie quickly swallows to reassure him – has he somehow thought Charlie hasn't liked it?

"Fuck, they're good. Are you sure we have to bring them tonight? We could keep the whole batch for ourselves, you know."

"Charlie."

"Alright, alright just saying we could, that's all."

Harry rolls his eyes and Charlie laughs before going to the bathroom for a much needed shower. As he's standing under the stray of nearly too hot water, the rich flavor of Harry's homemade cookies still in his mouth, he realizes how lonely he has been all these years, despite all his friends and colleagues.

He also realizes how dangerous a thought it is. Because it makes him want more. It makes him think about things he can't have. It makes him longs for a life that's not meant for him. It's bittersweet, really.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie is feeling pleasantly tipsy. They're all outside, some of them standing, others like Charlie sprawled on blankets that they have thrown on the frozen ground. It's really cold, but warming charms and alcohol are pretty effective. Charlie listens to Harry's and Lena's soft voices – they're discussing careers and universities a few feet away. Lena offers an apprenticeship to Harry if he decides to become a vet for magical creatures, and Harry stutters a little before thanking her and saying he will think about it. Charlie smiles.

The sky above is dark and the stars are almost too bright in contrast. There's a strange ache in his chest that Charlie refuses to acknowledge. Harry suddenly lies down next to him, shoulder against shoulder, and sighs deeply.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

But it is, and Charlie knows it. The countdown begins and everyone is screaming around them. There's suddenly a warm hand in his, and Charlie squeezes it.

"Happy New Year, Charlie".

"Happy New Year Harry."

And Charlie makes a wish, for the first time in years, because it seems like the right thing to do just now.

He wishes for Harry to find peace and happiness.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie wakes up with a start, knowing that something is wrong. Harry. Harry is sobbing and moaning in pain in his room. Charlie gets out of bed and runs to Harry's room.

He's there, curled like a child under his blanket, crying as he's apparently trapped in a nightmare. Charlie carefully sits next to him and puts his hand on the teen's slim shoulder, trying to keep his deep voice soft and low as he whispers quiet words of reassurance.

"Harry? Wake up, mate. It's not real, you're safe. Come on Harry, wake up."

Harry's eyes flutter open, and Charlie gently wipes the tears on his face.

"Hey, it's alright, you're safe. Are you awake now?"

"Yeah." His voice is raspy and he's breathing way too fast, Charlie notices.

"Relax, Harry." Charlie rubs Harry's back in slow circles, carefully keeping his touch light and soft. "It's over. It was just a nightmare."

"It wasn't."

"What?"

"It was a memory, not a nightmare." Harry sits up and hugs his knees. Charlie doesn't move and barely breathes – if Harry needs to talk about it, he doesn't want to startle him. "I relive... things that happened to me. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's alright. I already told you, I don't mind. I'm your friend, Harry."

"I know. I just... I want to be normal. I want to forget and go on with my life, but I can't."

"I don't think you'll ever forget, Harry. But... You're going to get better. You'll learn to live with all that shit that happened to you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You don't have to. It's just... Sometimes it helps, you know?"

"Could you... I mean... Could you lie with me a little bit? Just a few minutes? I... Maybe I'll be able to... I mean... Nevermind, I'm sorry."

"We'll be more comfortable in my room. I doubt I'd fit in your bed even on my own. Come on."

Charlie doesn't let Harry think about it, he takes his hand and leads him to his own room, tucking him in with a smirk before climbing on his own side of the bed.

"There. Better, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Harry is whispering too quietly, and Charlie knows he's probably embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Charlie. You're probably exhausted after the evening and I'm-"

"I said I didn't mind. Now tell me about this nightmare."

"I... It's always the same. I'm in the Forbidden Forest, I'm about to die. And... I see them. My Dad. My Mum. Sirius. Remus. They say they'll stay with me till the end. I walk and walk and there he is. Voldemort. He kills me. And... Then I meet Dumbledore in that fucking station and we talk and I come back, and I don't really want to. I know I have to kill Voldemort, but I don't want to. I want to remain dead and have my family back. I want to be left in peace. And usually I wake up at that point. I... I don't know. I think I should have died that day. Maybe it's so hard because I shouldn't be alive. Because I should be with them."

Charlie struggles to swallow the painful lump in his throat. Merlin.

He doesn't find the right words, so he reaches out and takes Harry in his arms, tucking the young man's head under his chin and holding him firmly. At first Harry stiffens, pushing against Charlie's chest to free himself, but the redhead doesn't release him.

And then Harry breaks down, heartbreaking sobs echoing in the dark room, and Charlie bits his lips to avoid saying anything, because there's nothing to say to alleviate such pain and such grief. After what seems like hours, Harry starts to sniff quietly, his face buried against the thin fabric of Charlie's tee-shirt, and he doesn't protest when a too-large hand gently brushes damp strands of hair away, and he doesn't protest when Charlie kisses his forehead and whispers "sleep tight, Harry".

Maybe it's because he's too exhausted. Maybe it's because he needs the warmth and the comfort right now. It doesn't matter either way. Charlie holds him until he falls asleep, and then he keeps on holding him, to watch over Harry while he sleeps.


	12. Chapter 12

Fingertips are caressing his spine. It must be a dream – but he's sure he's awake. His skin feels heated under the soft touch and he suddenly can't breathe properly. How long has it been since anyone has touched him so intimately? So... tenderly? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Charlie? You awake?"

"Er... yes?"

"I didn't know you had a tattoo. It's rather impressive."

What? Oh. Of course. His tattoo. That's why Harry is touching him. Charlie tells himself he's not disappointed, but doesn't dare turning around to look at the younger man just now.

"Does anyone know?"

"Bill. A few friends. My ex-boyfriends. I didn't tell Mum because I thought she'd go nuts. It hardly matters now."

"It's beautiful."

Harry's fingers are still on his skin, mapping the dragon tattoo on his back, and suddenly it happens. Charlie closes his eyes.

"What... Did your tattoo just purr?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know tattoos could do that."

"It's a magical tattoo. It... reacts." Sort of.

"Wow. It likes then when I touch it, then?"

"Yes."

Charlie doesn't want to explain that magical tattoos don't react on their own, because they don't actually feel anything. They just mirror the emotions of their owners. His dragon is purring because Charlie likes Harry's tentative touches, but he's not about to admit that. He must remember to wear a tee-shirt at night from now on.

"It's pretty cool. I think I want one."

Charlie chuckles and turns in the bed to face Harry, who's grinning like a kid before Christmas. The dark haired teen glances quickly at Charlie's chest, before blushing and adverting his eyes. Shit. Charlie didn't mean to make him feel ill at ease. He begins to talk to distract the teen while he grabs a crumpled tee-shirt on the ground.

"You sure? You've got to think carefully about it."

"I know. But I think I'm sure. And I know what I would like."

"And what would that be?"

"A phoenix. I want a phoenix. On my chest."

Harry doesn't say anything else, but Charlie gets it anyway. It's fitting, really. He nods with a smile and Harry bits his lip, sitting on the bed indian style like a kid. Charlie feels the need to lighten the mood – he doesn't like seeing Harry like this.

"You're aware that Mum will kill me if she learns about this" Charlie moans, and Harry chuckles. "If you still want it in a few days, I'll take you to the wizard who's done mine. How does that sound?"

"Good. I thought you would tell me not to do it."

"Why would I do that? You're old enough to make your own decisions, and I've no right to tell you what to do. Besides, it would be a bit hypocritical of me, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose. I'm really sorry about last night, Charlie. It won't happen again, I-"

"Shut up. We both know it'll probably happen again – and for the umpteenth time, I don't mind. I'm your friend, it's alright. And if you need to talk about... well, anything, I'm here."

"Lena offered me an apprenticeship with her next year." Harry says very quickly.

"Okay. What do you think about it?"

"I... I'd like to accept. If I do well enough with my NEWTS, of course.

"You will. That's great, Harry. Lena always says you're really good, you know. She wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"I know. That's also why I like it here. Nobody cares about who I am."

"You're wrong. On the contrary, everybody care about who you are. They just don't give a shit about what your name is."

Harry blinks slowly, and then smiles, bright and beautiful, and Charlie's heart breaks a little, and fuck, it's not good, not good at all.

"I'd have to ask for my own cabin."

"You're welcome to stay here."

Has he said that too quickly? Shit, he has, hasn't he? The air around them is suddenly thick with something new, something heavy and unspoken – something that has to go away before it becomes too difficult to ignore.

"I mean... If you want to."

"I... I don't want you to feel like you have to. I can manage on my own."

Harry's green eyes flash with something fierce, and Charlie understands that it's defiance and pride and an overwhelming fear to be pitied.

"I know. It's just..." Charlie shrugs. "It's nice to have someone around. Plus... you're a damn good cook, I'll be stupid to let you go."

Harry punches him on the upper arm and Charlie smirks, and everything is well again.

HP-HP-HP-HP

They go back to work – and to studying, for Harry – the day after and settle in a comfortable, if not completely peaceful, routine. Harry works at the nursery every morning, and studies dutifully on afternoons, often reading books after dinner as well. Charlie comes home every evening, eager to eat with Harry and discuss various things, from dragons to Harry's homework. Hermione has Flooed Harry several times from McGonagall's office to check on Harry's progress with his studies – and Merlin, but the girl is bossy. Smart, though.

All in all, it's nice.

It cannot last, of course. Nothing good ever does.

They're cooking breakfast one morning – well, Harry is. Charlie is happily making a nuisance of himself and trying to steal bacon from the pan – when the mail comes. They both freeze when they spot the red envelope.

"Shit" Harry whispers, and Charlie can only agree. He bravely reaches out to see for which of them the Howler is, and his gut twists in an unpleasant way. It's for Harry.

"It's for me, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"It's alright. I think I should open it before it becomes too bad."

Charlie can only nod and watch as Harry cautiously opens it, the letter instantly folding itself in an angry looking mouth.

'HARRY HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME LIKE THAT? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU SHOULD HAVE TAKEN ME TO THE MINISTRY BALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST STAYED AWAY WITH MY POOF OF A BROTHER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T EVEN REPLY TO MY LETTERS! EVERYBODY AT SCHOOL IS WONDERING WHY YOU'RE AWAY AND THINKS I'M A LIAR! YOU'D BETTER COME HOME QUICKLY IF YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE YOU! I DON'T CARE WHAT DAD SAYS, WE BELONG TOGETHER AND IT'S HIGH TIME YOU TAKE YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AND PROPOSE ME! AND THEN YOU'LL JOIN THE AURORS LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO! ENOUGH WITH THAT STUDYING NONSENSE! I'M GOING HOME NEXT WEEK-END AND I EXPECT YOU TO BE THERE, YOU COWARD!'

Harry is standing very still, his face white with anger and his hands clenched into tight fists. Magic is crackling in the air, and Charlie is suddenly very worried, because that shouldn't be happening, and because Harry doesn't seem to be aware of it, and that's really, really bad.

"Harry?"

Harry doesn't seem to hear him at all and he's begining to hyperventilate. Magic flares around him, like a blinding halo, and Charlie has a hard time taking a step forward, because it seems to shield Harry from everything around him. Raw power is now pulsing around them, hot and dangerous, and Charlie begins to be afraid.

"Harry, breathe! Listen to me, please! Calm down, it's not worth it! Harry, you have to breathe! You're going to blow us up!"

Green eyes widen with fear as they focus on Charlie, and the redhead tries to reach out to Harry, to snap him out of his transe, but it's too late.

Magic explodes and Charlie is sent flying backwards, breathless and powerless. His back hits something rather hard and everything hurts as he falls to the ground. Someone is screaming, someone that seems terrified and desperate, and Charlie's last thought through the red veil of pain that clouds his mind is that he should do something for them. But he cannot do anything about it, because then everything goes black and quiet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't post the two promised chapters yesterday, so I decided to post four of them today! Reward me with a lot of comments??

"Oh, fuck."

Someone chuckles next to him and Charlie blinks painfully – and since when is blinking something painful anyway? – in a vain attempt to focus. Everything is blurred and there's way too much light.

"Fuck."

"I think we've established that, Mr. Weasley. Welcome back."

"What-"

"You should stay quiet for now, Mr. Weasley. You're in St Mungo's and I'm Mediwitch Sally Pierce. You've been injured two days ago in Romania and you've been brought here yesterday so that our Healers could check on you. The Romanian Healers had done a good job with your back, though, and you should be alright soon enough."

"Harry?"

"I suppose that you're referring to Mr. Potter. He is alright, don't worry. You were the only one injured, in fact."

Charlie sighs in relief. It's coming back, everything that happened. Ginny's Howler. Harry's anger and uncontrollable burst of magic. Charlie's back slamming against the opposite wall.

"Your family will be so relieved. They've been really worried, you know. Your older brother, Bill, I think, and Mr. Potter have both barely left your side. They'll be here in a few minutes, they're gone to grab something to eat."

"Why was I out for so long?"

"Your back had been badly injured – your spine has been nearly severed in several places. And your magic had to shut your body down to allow it to heal properly. The Romanian healers have healed your back and then you were brought here. We've only fed you nutritive potions and pain relievers, actually. Sometimes it's better to let the patient's body do the job."

Charlie nods and winces when the movement causes his head to throb painfully. When he opens his eyes again, his vision is clearer and he sees the Mediwitch. She's a plump and short woman, with beautiful curly blond hair and a kind smile that reminds him from Madam Promfrey. She's quite young, maybe in her end twenties or early thirties. Her green eyes are twinkling with amusement as he observes her and he flushes guiltily.

"Er, sorry. I just didn't really see you before."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Weasley."

"Could you please call me Charlie? I feel like fifty when you say "Mr. Weasley". Reminds me of my father."

"Well, Charlie, could you please try to sit up?"

The following minutes are both painful and excruciatingly embarrassing. Charlie is not wearing anything under the thin white sheet and Mediwitch Sally makes him sit and lean forward and then lie on his front, and all the while she's looking at his back and probing him with her wand. When Charlie thinks it cannot get worse, the door suddenly opens and a high pitched scream is filling the room.

His mother is yelling something about his tattoo, his father smiles and is saying something to George and – sweet Merlin – Ron, Bill is laughing at Charlie's mortified face, and worst of all, Harry is standing there as well, his face pale and tensed.

Sally raises an eyebrow at the crowd and clears her throat pointedly.

"Would you all please wait outside and give Mr. Weasley here a little privacy? I'm not finished."

When they're all gone, Charlie turns around before she can stick her wand somewhere else and looks around the room frantically to find his clothes.

"Relax, Charlie. Here, I know hospital pajamas are not especially sexy, but they'll do, I think."

"Thank you."

She turns around to let him dress – and well, that's a bit ridiculous, because Charlie is fairly sure she's already seen everything there is to see, but the redhead appreciates the thought nevertheless – and then she gives him a least five disgusting potions to drink.

"I don't want to know what the last one is for. I swear it tastes like vomit and rotten tomatoes. Ew."

"I won't say, then. Shall I tell them to come in?"

"Yes, please."

"Good luck" she answers with a smug grin, and he grins back, because, well, he thinks he likes her.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Merlin, but that has been tiring. Molly has cried and screamed and told him that she loves him and that they would speak about the tattoo and that she was sorry. Charlie isn't sure what to believe, but he's glad that his father has finally taken her outside with an apologetic smile.

George has teased him endlessly and Bill has been is usual calm and rational self. Ron has very obviously not known what to say – and even less what to do – but his mere presence is certainly a good sign.

What worries Charlie is that Harry hasn't come back. Bill smiles gently before leaving, whispering that Harry's a bit shaken and that he has not wanted to disturb a family moment. But everyone's gone now, and Harry still isn't there. And Charlie really wants to talk to him – preferably before Sally comes back to torture him again while he's naked as the day he was born, thank you very much.

But the door opens at last, and Harry is suddenly there, looking terrified and exhausted.

"Hey, mate. How are you?"

"You're asking me how I am?" Harry shakes his head slowly and lets out a choked sob.

"Harry, what's wrong? Were you hurt?"

"No. No, I wasn't. You were hurt. I did this to you, Charlie. I hurt you and I… Shit."

"Come here."

"What?"

"Sit on the bed, I can't see you properly when you're standing and it makes my back hurt."

Harry does as requested, and his hands are shaking so badly that Charlie takes them in his own, wondering how hands can look that different. His are broad and calloused and covered with scars and freckles, while Harry's are way smaller, the skin soft and tanned but with strong and masculine fingers nonetheless.

"You didn't do it on purpose, did you? If it's anyone's fault, then it's Ginny's. Not yours. Besides, I'm alright, and I think Mum and Ron are talking to me again. Well, Ron didn't say anything, of course, but you know what I mean."

"Charlie…"

"No, Harry. I know you're going to go all Gryffindor on me and telling me you're leaving Romania for my own good and some such nonsense. Well, I don't want to hear it."

"It could happen again, I don't even know what happened and then you were there, lying on the ground and for a second I thought… I thought…"

"It didn't happen. I'm fine. And we'll work on your anger management – I think Lena could help you with that one."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie."

"Look at me. I'm not mad. It's not your fault, and don't you dare say otherwise, because I'm the one in the hospital bed right now, which means I'm right no matter what."

"Oh, really?" Harry asks with a half-smile, and Charlie grimaces.

"Yeah, really. Believe me, you don't want to know what that Mediwitch has done to me with her wand."

Harry bursts out laughing and Charlie is insanely glad to hear the clear sound, even if the green eyes are still sad and full of pain, it's enough for now.

"Well, well, well. Badmouthing, Mr. Weasley?"

Charlie plays his best charming smile card and answers sweetly.

"Of course not, Sally, you're the Mediwitch of my heart, you know that."

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over, Mr. Potter."

"Oh! Alright. Erm, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Night, Charlie."

"Night Harry. And don't forget what I told you."

Harry nods a bit stiffly, and then he's gone.

"Well, I guess that solves it."

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering if I should ask you out, actually."

Charlie almost chokes on his spit at Sally's bluntness, and she smirks, her pretty face obviously amused.

"But I've seen how you look at him. Does he know?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about" Charlie stutters pitifully – what the hell is happening right now?

"I think you should tell him. Anyway, here's your dinner, Charlie. Sweet dreams, gorgeous."


	14. Chapter 14

HP-HP-HP-HP

It's not Harry who comes in the next morning, but Hermione, followed by a sheepish looking Ron and a beaming Percy, who apologizes for not being able to come the day before and sets flowers on the bed table.

"Flowers, Percy?"

"Don't look at me like that, they're from Penelope."

"Oh! In that case, I can hardly complain."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. How have you been, Hermione?"

"Good." She sits next to him, her kind eyes observing him closely. "Harry has been beside himself with worry. He feels guilty, you know."

"Yeah, I know, I talked to him yesterday. It's not his fault, though. It happens."

Ron clears his throat awkwardly beside his girlfriend and Charlie looks at him curiously.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I've said horrible things and I'm really, really sorry about it. I don't know... I think it was a bit much with Harry not coming to the Auror Training and you being gay – I know that's it's not an excuse, but you know how I am, I mean-"

"I get it, Ron. Apologies accepted. Did you speak with Harry?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did. He was so angry with me. I don't think he's forgiven me yet."

"He will. I think he was more upset on Charlie's behalf than anything." Hermione smiles to her boyfriend and Charlie sees the obvious relief in his little brother's eyes. Percy is leaning against the wall and looking amused, his lean and tall frame clad in his Ministry robes.

"Dad Flooed to Hogwarts as soon as Harry had explained what happened with Ginny's Howler, you know. He was livid, I've never seen him angrier. I think she will leave Harry alone from now on."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Percy. I see the way she's acting in Hogwarts, you know. I'm really worried."

"I'm going to ward the cabin against any unwanted mail. I should have done it before, actually." Charlie shakes his head. He's an idiot, he should have thought about that earlier.

Ron bits his lip and advert his eyes, and Hermione sighs heavily.

"Charlie... Harry's not going to go back to Romania with you."

"What? Why?"

"He says it's too dangerous for him to live with someone. He's gone to Grimmauld Place until he finds a flat to rent on his own."

"What a fucking idiot! Help me."

"Charlie, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Percy hurries to his side and tries to hold him down. Charlie growls. Ron snickers and Hermione gasps. Percy just raises a disapproving eyebrow, looking supremely unimpressed and faintly annoyed.

"You're only going to hurt yourself. Harry is still at Grimmauld Place – Kingsley is keeping an eye on him for us, he currently has a team of rookies training in there. He's safe. Now lie back and let's wait for that pretty Mediwitch of yours."

"I hate it when you're acting all Percy-like. Reasonable and all that boring stuff."

"I know. But someone has to when you're around."

"Spoilsport."

"Toddler."

Charlie grins and Percy rolls his eyes before grinning back.

"Make sure you're properly healed before going to see Harry. It's only going to convince him to stay away from anyone if you barge in still looking weak and injured."

"I'm not weak and-"

"Charlie, Percy is right. You're a very strong man and a fully trained wizard, and it has frightened Harry that he has managed to hurt you like that. Wait, wait, let me explain. I know you're alright. But Harry is terrified of losing people he cares about. And realizing that he was able to harm someone as strong physically and magically as you are... it must have been terrible for him. If you're going to see him and try to convince him to come back with you – and I know you're going to – then you have to be completely healed."

"Alright, I get what you mean. The two of you are bloody annoying, you know."

Percy and Hermione share a quick glance before smiling.

After a few minutes, they're leaving, but Ron lingers next to Charlie's bed, obviously embarrassed but stubbornly determined to say something.

"Charlie... I... I know I've been an asshole, but... I think you're good for Harry, you know. He's happier since he's living in Romania with you. Don't let him push you away."

"I won't."

"Good. Good." Ron's ears are suddenly crimson and he shifts from foot to foot. "And, er... You know... I think... I'm alright with you liking blokes. I think you should be happy with someone you love. Because, you know, I've got Hermione and I love her so much, and I nearly lost her. And I realized... It doesn't matter which gender the person you love is. What's important is to have love in your life. So, yeah, I hope you'll find someone to share your life with. And he'll be a very lucky man to have you."

Ron is gone before his brother can't find anything to answer, and no one sees the tears rolling on Charlie's face.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Harry? Fuck mate, what are you doing to yourself now?"

Grimmauld Place is buzzing with activity, Auror trainees and teachers filling almost every room, but Charlie has found Harry on the upper floor, curled on a dusty couch like a child. The whole room reeks of dust and sweat and booze, and Charlie opens the dirty window to get a little bit of fresh air. There are several empty bottles of liquor on the ground. Harry's skin is sickly white and he apparently has not bathed for several days, if the smell is anything to go by.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower, you're stinking."

"No".

Harry pouts like a petulant child, hugging his knees closer to his chest. Charlie sighs and gathers the young man in his arms.

"That wasn't a question. You're going to bathe, then you're going to eat something and have a long nap. And we'll speak when you're yourself again, you fucking idiot."

"Don't be mean to me. Don't like it" Harry mumbles against Charlie's shoulder.

"Well, you should have thought about that before. Will you manage on your own?"

Harry blinks several times before nodding very slowly, and Charlie rolls his eyes.

"I'll be just outside. Try not to drown yourself. And please brush your teeth."

One very long hour later, Harry is clean, fed, and sleeping soundly in one of the creepy bedrooms. Charlie sits in a chair next to the bed and sighs. It's going to be a long day.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry is blinking sleepily and looking around him with bewilderment, and Charlie can't help but smile at how utterly adorable he's looking. Fuck, it's really getting out of hand. Harry suddenly seems to realize he's not alone and sits up.

"Well, look who's decided to join the world of the livings."

"Oh shit. It wasn't a dream, then."

"No. It wasn't. Care to explain what the fuck you were trying to do?"

Harry winces and looks away.

"Harry. Look at me."

Harry stubbornly looks at his hands and keeps his lips tightly shut. Charlie stands up and sits on the bed in front of the distraught teen.

"Hey. It's alright. I'm not mad at you. Well, I am, but just because I'm worried."

"You shouldn't worry about me. You should go. I'm fine."

"You're not. And of course I worry. You're my friend and my roommate. Harry, I'm alright. And we're going to work on your magic. It's going to be alright. Why are you hiding here and drinking yourself stupid?"

"I'm not coming back, Charlie. I'm staying in London."

"Like hell you are."

"It's my decision, Charlie. I'm an adult."

"Yes. You are. Tell me, why are you staying then? Why are you leaving a job and a place you love?"

"I... I just... It's better that way, Charlie. Please."

"No Harry. You're right, you're an adult. Which means you have to explain what exactly lead you to the brilliant conclusion that you should stay here and be miserable?"

"I've hurt you! It could have been even worse! Maybe next time it'll be worse! And I can't stand it, I can't stand to see you hurt again because I'm a freak who can't control his magic! Every time I close my eyes, I see you lying on the ground! I can't stand it!"

Harry's yelling and crying and Charlie sees how desperate he is to stay alone, how much the incident has hurt him. He takes the dark haired man's face between his hands and speaks as calmly as he can.

"Slow down. You're not a freak, and you're not going to hurt anyone. Because you're going to come with me and fucking work on your magic! Not hiding away like a child! You want to be an adult? Then be one and make sure it doesn't happen again!"

Harry's breathing is ragged and his eyes don't leave Charlie's. It's a test, and Charlie knows it, even if Harry isn't aware of it.

"I trust you. You're a smart and kind young man and you're going to be alright. I'll help you and Lena will help you, and all of yours friends will as well. You're going to graduate like you want to and to choose a career. But that's only going to work if you have faith in yourself, Harry. Do you?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Okay. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Charlie's thumbs wipe the tears from Harry's cheeks and the redhead smiles.

"Good. Then trust me on that one. What you need is to come home with me, to study and to work at the nursery like you did before. In a few days we'll begin to work on your magic. Until we've fixed that, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything" Harry whispers, and Charlie's heart skips a beat.

"Don't drink. Not a single drop of alcohol. It could be dangerous, Harry, because alcohol clouds your judgment and messes up with your magic. You could hurt yourself with your own magic."

"Or I could hurt someone else."

"Yes."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good. Let's go home then. This place is still awfully depressing, you know. I understand why you gave it to Kingsley."


	15. Chapter 15

"That's it, Harry. Relax your body, and breathe deeply. Good. You're in control. You control your magic, and not the other way around. Can you feel it? It's running in your veins, it's rooted deep in your body. It's a part of you, nothing more, and nothing less. You control it like you do with any other part of your body. You're doing great."

Charlie leans against the door frame and watches as Lena murmurs to Harry, who's lying on a blanket on the ground. Her voice is soothing and calm, her words confident and reassuring.

It's been five weeks since the incident that landed Charlie in St Mungo's, and Harry is doing better. He practices spells and advanced magic with Charlie – and the redhead is truly astonished at the power and skills the teen is displaying – and Lena gives him meditating and relaxing lessons twice a week. Harry seems more confident, more relaxed and content.

Of course, there are still the nightmares. Charlie is completely at loss about them. Harry is looking better, his body still lightly built but not skinny looking anymore, but there are dark circles under his eyes and Charlie knows he sometimes doesn't sleep at all, probably to avoid dreaming, and the rest of the time he casts Silencing Charms so that Charlie isn't disturbed by his screams. Charlie gives him Dreamless Sleep potions twice a week to ensure that the dark haired teen gets at least some sleep, but it's not a real solution. Maybe he should just tell Harry about his idea. He can't go on like that.

"Hey, Charlie! What are you doing here?"

Harry is smiling widely at him while carefully folding the blanket he's been lying on.

"I'm going to buy some groceries in town. Want to come?"

"Yeah, sure. Are we done, Lena?"

"We are. Practice before going to sleep and think about what I've told you earlier. See you tomorrow."

Harry nods solemnly and kisses her lightly on the cheek, earning a half-hearted snort from her part. He chuckles and waves goodbye before following Charlie outside.

"I can't believe we're already out of food. You're eating like two."

"Hey! I'm not. I have a very physical job, I'll have you know. And I'm a strong man who needs to eat. Just because you're eating like a three-years old doesn't mean we're all like that."

"Yes, yes. You keep on telling yourself that."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"Harry."

"It's alright, Charlie."

"It's not and you know it. Look, I've thought about it. You have to stop casting those Silencing Charms. I can't hear you, which means I'm not able to wake you up. In my experience, the longer you remain trapped in your nightmare, the more likely it is to come back."

"Charlie, I don't want to-"

"Shut up and listen. If I wake you up each time, your mind will maybe realize that you're safe, that it's not real. The nightmares could lessen. It's worth a try anyway. And I'd feel better if I know you're not facing that alone. I want to help you."

"You've done more than enough already."

Charlie stops walking and makes Harry face him.

"You don't have to protect me. You're always trying to protect everyone, to keep everything to yourself because you somehow think everyone's wellbeing is more important than your own. Let me help you."

"I'm not going to make you leave your bed every night because I'm having nightmares like a fucking child!"

"That's bullshit. Everyone would have nightmares after what you've been through. And I don't mind having to leave my bed."

"Well I do!"

"You could sleep with me" Charlie blurts out, and Harry's eyes widen almost comically. "No, no, not like that. I mean we could share the bed. We've already done it. That way I'd be able to wake you up faster, and I'd even stay in bed doing so."

"No, I can't."

"Alright. I understand if it makes you uncomfortable, I mean-"

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just... I can't ask that from you. It's too much."

Charlie wants to slap the young man. Or to take him in his arms, he's not sure.

"It's okay. Let's try, alright? If it doesn't work for one of us, then we'll go back to our respective beds. But you won't put up Silencing Charms, understood?"

Harry nods slowly, looking both relieved and embarrassed. Charlie slips an arm around his shoulders and tells him about his day and the way a new handler has somehow managed to be mistaken for a baby by a female dragon, who has taken him to her nest and tried to feed him raw meat. Soon enough Harry is laughing beside him, and the awkward tension between them is gone.

HP-HP-HP-HP

It's such a fucking bad idea. It's the best for Harry, of course. But how is Charlie supposed to survive through the next months with the young man invariably snuggling against him every night? It's his own fault, of course. Why in the hell did he have to go and fall stupidly in love with a young man that would never love him back that way? A young man who deserves to have everything he wants, who will one day marry and have the family he's dreaming of.

Charlie sighs and resignedly frees his right arm to put it around Harry, trying to get more comfortable and to finally get some sleep. The dark haired sighs contentedly against Charlie's tee-shirt covered chest, getting even closer in his sleep. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Charlie was right, at any rate. Harry has fewer nightmares than before, and with Charlie's waking him up quickly, they don't get too bad. It's only been a week and the teen already looks healthier. Charlie knows he's doing the right thing. Maybe in a few weeks Harry will be confident enough to sleep on his own again, thus ending Charlie's nightly torture.

He needs to get laid. Perhaps it would take his mind off... things. Yes, that's it. There's this man in town with whom Charlie had slept a few times when he first came to Romania. Granted, he's a bit weird but it's not like there are any other options right now.

Harry sneaks a slim arm around Charlie's waist and the redhead closes his eyes, praying for strength.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Charlie? There's... someone for you at the door."

"Oh, already? Shit, I didn't expect him that soon."

Charlie quickly pulls a clean shirt over his head, meeting Harry's suspicious eyes. The young man has his hand still on the bedroom handle, his bare feet barely visible under the oversized sweatpants he's wearing while studying on the couch.

"Who's that?"

"Er... He's a friend. Sort of. Look, I'll be coming home late tonight. There's a Dreamless Sleep potion in the bed table if you need it."

"He's your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me?"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's... It's complicated."

"I don't like him."

Harry is frowning, a mixture of concern and curiosity on his handsome face, and Charlie sighs tiredly, rubbing his face with a shaking hand. Why him?

"Well, I don't like him all that much either, but it doesn't matter. Not for what we're doing together."

"You're sleeping with him?"

"On the occasion, yes."

The teen blushes and bits his lip, his eyes suddenly fixed on the ground.

"It's just some... casual thing then? You don't... I mean... It doesn't seem right for you. You deserve better."

Charlie stands up and smiles, touching Harry's shoulder lightly before leaving the room. As he's ready to open the front door, his hand already on the doorknob, he looks over his shoulder and spots Harry curled on the couch, still frowning and looking a bit flushed.

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, Harry. Don't worry about me. Have a nice evening" he adds softly before getting out.

Gregor grins, his dark eyes shining with excitement, and Charlie shivers helplessly as he lets the other man lead him out of the sanctuary. It's too cold all of a sudden. It's cold and Charlie feels lonelier than ever.

When he comes back home later, Charlie collapses on the couch. For some reason he can't bear the thought of getting in bed next to Harry. He's feeling tired and dirty and stupid. He reeks of sweat and sex, and he's slightly drunk as well. The tears come without warning, like a storm during summer, and his quiet sobs soon fill the silence of the dark cabin.

Charlie doesn't resist when Harry helps him to stand and leads him in the bedroom. He doesn't resist when the young man helps him out of his shoes and trousers, or when he tucks him in. He doesn't resist either when Harry holds him, letting him rest his head on the slim chest. He doesn't resist when he feels Harry slowly caress his too-long hair, and he's lulled to sleep by the other man's steady heartbeat and the feel of gentle fingers in his hair.


	16. Chapter 16

When morning comes, Charlie drags himself out of bed as silently as he can, because he doesn't want to wake Harry up. Because he doesn't want to face him just now. He stays half an hour under a stray of scalding hot water, meant to clean his body from last night activities as much as to punish himself. He has made a fool of himself, and he has no idea how Harry will react today. It was such a stupid thing to do, really. Charlie spent the evening with Gregor, thinking of Harry all of the time and wishing to turn back on his heels and go home. He should have, really. In the end he ended drinking way too much and having mediocre sex with a man he dislikes. He had to keep his eyes and his mouth closed and even in his alcohol induced daze, his mind had supplied him with very unhelpful images of green eyes and messy black hair, of gentle smiles and fleeting touches.

It's too late anyway. Charlie quickly dresses in the sweatpants and plain white t-shirt he favors on mornings such as these. He prepares a pot of extra-strong coffee and tries to decide if his stomach can handle eggs this morning. Probably not. In the end he makes toasts. Harry opens Charlie's – their? – bedroom door just as the redhead wolfs his third toast down.

"Erm… Good morning. I've made coffee, if you want some. It's a bit strong, you may want to add some milk. There are toasts, as well."

"Are you alright?"

"Of course. Yes. Thanks for asking. And, er, you know. For yesterday. I'm sorry."

Charlie winces. Fuck, what is wrong with him? Harry nods quietly and pours himself a cup of coffee, all the while sending worried looks to Charlie.

"I'm not angry, you know. I'm just worried about you. You're… you're amazing, Charlie. Why are you dating, or whatever one calls what you're doing with him?"

"It's… Fuck. When I first arrived here, I had just discovered I was gay. I wanted to experiment a bit, I guess. To know what it was like. I met Gregor, and, well. Anyway, we saw each other a couple of times, and then I knew nothing could really grow from there. I didn't see him again for years."

"What changed then?"

Harry is looking at him with curious and concerned eyes, and of course he has to ask, because it's what Harry does. He's concerned and he wants to know what's wrong with his friend. Fuck. Why has he to be such an adorable bloke? Frankly, Charlie thinks with a bitter moment of self-pity, his bad luck is astounding.

"I'm in lo- er… I 'm interested in someone. Someone who doesn't like me like that."

"Oh."

Harry bits his lip and then takes a sip of his coffee.

"Are you sure? I mean… It's not like you know if people are gay just by looking at them. Maybe he could be? If he's single, I mean? Did you ask?"

"No. I didn't. But I'm sure, yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, don't. It's not your fault."

"I don't know who he is, but… he doesn't know what he's losing." Harry leans over the counter and touches Charlie's freckled and scarred forearm. "I'm sure you'll find someone better suited to you soon enough. You deserve it."

Charlie doesn't answer, because what is there to say anyway? They eat silently for a while, and Charlie goes to work with a strong headache and a heavy heart.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ella lately?"

"Erm, no. Is she missing?"

"I'm a bit worried. I haven't seen her for the last few days. She's gone hunting, but she didn't come back."

Charlie frowns. It's actually worrying. Owls usually don't leave their nest – or their home, in case of owls owned by wizards – for so long.

"That's strange. We could go for a walk around the sanctuary after dinner and call her, if you want. Maybe she's been injured and is unable to come back."

"Yes. Thanks. I… I don't want to lose her. After Hedwig…"

"I know. We'll go tonight and search for her, alright?" Harry nods and clears his throat. "Has Hermione sent you her planning for the NEWTs already?"

"No. I think she's still working on it. I'm fine studying on my own, though. She means well, but frankly she'll only manage to make me go mad. Hopefully she'll forget about me in her revision-frenzy."

Charlie chuckles.

"I wouldn't count on it, mate. Though I'm sure you'll do fine. You've been working hard enough all year."

"Yes." Harry's face brightens and he smiles widely. "I hope to get enough Os and be accepted into the Magical Vet Program."

"You'll be. Will you accept Lena's offer then?"

"Yes. Definitely."

Harry's eyes shine with something fierce and warm, something that Charlie cannot analyze – especially not this early in the morning.

"Alright. Let's eat and find that crazy owl of yours, then."

The Sanctuary is quiet and dark, even if it's still early in the evening and already May. Charlie and Harry soon split to cover more space, but after a few minutes only, the redhead is more and more convinced that something is very, very wrong. He turns around and quickly makes his way back from where he's last seen Harry, calling him softly.

He's fairly sure they're not alone, and he's also quite sure they are not friendly – whoever they are. His grip on his wand tightens until his knuckles are white, and his heart is pounding madly in his chest.

"Harry!" he whispers urgently, trying to see something through the darkness and the looming shadows of the trees.

And then he sees her.

Ella is in a steel cage on the floor. She's looking directly at him with round eyes, hooting softly and almost sadly. Someone has put her here on purpose. Someone who wanted to lure Harry outside of the Sanctuary, to make him leave its safety. Someone who's already gone.

Harry is nowhere to be seen and Charlie knows they've got him. There is no evidence of a fight, but they probably took Harry by surprise. And Harry probably let his guard drop when he spotted Ella.

The owl hoots once more and Charlie drops to his knees in front of the cage.

He has failed Harry. He has allowed someone to take him, maybe in order to hurt him. Merlin.

Charlie shakes himself out of his daze and stands up. He needs help. He needs Hermione, and Percy. Probably Bill as well. He has to find Harry alive and well.

There's an iron fist squeezing his heart and making him want to choke, and he knows he deserves the hurt and the anguish, but he won't allow those feelings to keep him from fighting for Harry. He won't rest until he finds him. He probably couldn't even if he wanted to, anyway, not with Harry gone like that.

He's suddenly remembered of the day he had found Harry in Grimmauld Place, drunk and dirty, desperate and fragile. The thought makes his chest ache even more, and the redhead hopes that Harry is now strong enough to hold on until Charlie finds him.


	17. Chapter 17

The two Aurors speak with Greg and Charlie clutches his rucksack tighter. They didn't find anything useful – he knew they wouldn't – and there's no way he'll stay here any longer.

"Weasley!"

"Yes, boss?"

"You go with them. Don't come back without the boy. Understood?"

Charlie has to smile, because that's so Greg, that rough and unsubtle way to tell him he cares, to tell him to take the time he'll need to find Harry and to bring him back. To bring him home. He just nods and follows the Aurors out of the Sanctuary, feeling already a bit better now that he's actually doing something.

The previous hours have been a nightmare, Flooing Percy at the Ministry and then waiting for the damn Aurors to hurry the fuck up and check the crime scene, as they called it. Owling Hermione and Bill, because he didn't want to wait for the stupid Aurors too long and he wanted to have some things checked as soon as possible. He had jogged to Lena's cabin, quickly explained the situation and handed her Ella's cage, and then waited and waited for two very official-looking and very infuriating Aurors to show up and come to the same conclusions as he already did.

The two dim-witted Ministry officials have trouble following him through the forest, but Charlie doesn't care. The sooner they reach the transport point, the sooner they can activate their Portkey and go back to London.

Charlie walks even faster, and one of the idiots trips over his own feet behind him.

Honestly.

Kingsley Shackelbolt will hear about this.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Hermione releases a weak sob and launches herself at Charlie as soon as his feet reach the ground.

"Hey, we'll find him. It's alright. We'll find him."

"God, I'm so sorry. Just seeing you here… It makes it real, somehow."

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent it. Hi, Ron."

"Hi Charlie. Not your fault, you know. Come on, Mum and Dad are waiting for us."

"Wait a minute! Where do you think you're going?"

Charlie turns around to see one of the Aurors – he doesn't remember his name – looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"I've told you everything I know. I've waited for you in Romania and led you to the place where it happened. There's nothing more I can do. Now I'd like to be with my family, if it's the same to you."

"Actually, I'd prefer-"

"You can reach me at my parents' house if you need me. Or you can contact Arthur Weasley at the Ministry. Have a nice day."

Charlie walks briskly after that, hoping that the Aurors will let it lie and that Hermione and Ron are following him. As stupid as they seem, the two Aurors must realize that Charlie has no intention to sit at his parents' home and to wait for them to find Harry. And he has no time to go to the Ministry and answer more inane questions.

Ron comes to his side, Hermione in toe, and quickly looks behind them.

"I don't think they'll follow. They look a bit…"

"Yes, I know."

"Not sure I'm so thrilled about joining them anymore, frankly."

"Hopefully they're not all like that. It puzzles me a little that they would send those two." Hermione is frowning beside him and Charlie nearly chokes on his own spit.

"Fuck. I didn't think of that earlier, but you're right."

"What?"

"Not here."

They all Aparate away and are soon sitting in the Burrow's kitchen, with mugs of steaming hot tea. Molly and Arthur are looking tired and concerned, and Charlie feels his guilt grow tenfold. Hermione must sense it because she reaches out and takes his hand in her smaller one. The redhead swallows the lump in his throat and meets Ron's pained gaze.

"Bill has sent this for you."

"Thanks, Dad. I needed him to check a few things for me."

"Professor McGonagall let me come here as soon as she knew about Harry. I've, um, I've managed to get out without, er, without anyone knowing."

Hermione is looking nervously from Molly and Arthur to Charlie and he tries to smile to reassure her. Arthur looks at Charlie before he talks and his voice is strangely hollow, and Charlie knows that losing Harry would be like losing another child for him. But he won't let that happen.

"What happened, Charlie?"

"Somebody set up a trap for Harry. Got his owl, Ella, and kept her in the forest. Yesterday evening we went there to look for her. We took different paths to cover more space, and… fuck, I should have known something was wrong. I went back after a few meters only, but it was too late. I found Ella in a cage and Harry was gone."

"Hey, there's nothing you could have done." Ron frowns and seems confused. "But how did they know where Harry was? Or that Ella was his owl?"

"I don't know. Everybody here has been very careful, only a few persons knew he was with you in Romania." Arthur shakes his bald head sadly.

"Someone has talked."

Hermione is looking at Charlie with wide eyes, and he knows she's suddenly understood what he meant when he wrote her yesterday evening.

"Yes. Someone has talked."

Arthur looks at Molly, and then at Charlie again.

"Charlie…" His voice is uncharacteristically hesitant. "None of us would have betrayed Harry that way."

"I know. I'm not saying you have. But someone who knew has. Maybe it was unintentional." But Charlie is fairly sure it wasn't, and if his father's look is anything to go by, his father knows what he's thinking. "The only question for now is: who would need this information? Who would want to get Harry?"

Ron swears loudly and Molly hits the back of his head with a rolled edition of the Prophet. Charlie takes the time to tie his hair on his neck, to let everyone around the table think about the implications. Touching his long hair makes him think of Harry, who has told him a few weeks he should keep them long to complete the 'fierce dragon-tamer look', as he had put it. Charlie has never thought of cutting his hair again.

And thinking of Harry makes Charlie's chest ache in a way that's becoming too familiar.

"What information did Bill send you?"

"I asked him to test the waters in Gringotts and at the Ministry. Percy is too visible, it would be suspicious if he started to ask too many questions about Harry's disappearance. And I don't want Kingsley to know we're investigating, at least for now."

"D'you suspect King?" Ron's voice is disbelieving and slightly frightened, and his eyebrows nearly disappears in his hairline. The sight would be funny if Charlie wasn't so worried – and angry.

"I don't want to make any mistake."

"And those Aurors were really substandard ones, weren't they?"

Charlie nods and Hermione begins to chew on her lower lip, lost in thought.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Dad, you know I asked Percy to do the necessary when Harry was taken. He told Kingsley immediately. Then Kingsley – or someone of the Law Enforcement Department sent two of the dumbest Aurors I've ever seen in Romania. And that makes no sense. I mean, it's Harry Potter. It's our Savior. He disappears in a very worrying way and they send two half-trolls to investigate ten hours later? Something's not right."

Arthur opens his mouth to answer, but Hermione beats him to it, her face deathly pale as realization downs on her.

"Either they don't care about what could happen to Harry. Or they already know where he is."

Charlie nods to her, his fists tightening under the table and Molly takes a surprised intake of breath.

"Well, fuck" Ron sums up before dodging to avoid being hit with the newspaper again.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Bill hasn't found or heard anything interesting, apart for one thing. The Head of the Unspeakables has closed their department 'until further notice' because of a new type of experimenting, apparently.

That in itself would not be from any particular relevance if Kingsley had not barged in the Burrow a few minutes ago, wanting to speak to Charlie, obviously very distressed and concerned. The team of outstanding Aurors he had assigned on Harry's case yesterday evening has been mysteriously hit with some unknown curse that sent them all in St Mungo's during the night, and he hasn't been informed until a few hours ago. By that time, someone had already sent the two idiots to Romania, and Kingsley couldn't do anything about it anymore.

And that, in everyone's opinion, is really too suspicious to be a coincidence.

As Kingsley and Arthur discuss the best way to approach the subject with Gary Young, Head of the Department of the Mysteries and thus direct manager of the Unspeakables, Charlie checks his wand holster. He has no intention to wait for the bastard to make up a lie – which is exactly what will happen.

He's almost reached the door when Ron appears in front of him.

"Wait, you big oaf. Where d'you think you're going?"

"You know it, Ron. I have to go. There's a good chance he's there."

"We're going with you."

Hermione's voice is shaking a little, but her gaze is determined and fiery.

"No, I-"

"Shut up. Harry is our best friend. He would go. We're going. Besides, we've already been in the Department of the Mysteries. You'll need us. Come on, Mione."

Charlie sighs and lets Ron silently guide Hermione out of the Burrow without anyone the wiser. There's no way he could convince them to stay here anyway, and Ron is probably right: he will need their help.

He's really hoping this 'new type of experimenting' does not involve Harry in any way, or he's not sure he'll avoid Azkaban when he'll be done with the fucking Unspeakables.


	18. Chapter 18

"Oh fuck, what the hell was that? Were those human brains?" Charlie is breathless and nauseous. Honestly, those Unspeakables are completely insane. Why they're authorized to work here and do as they please is beyond him.

"You don't want to know, trust me." Ron shivers violently and tightens his hold on Hermione's hand. "Wait... Mione, look. I'm fairly sure that door wasn't there last time."

"Really? It was years ago, Ron, and we weren't particularly paying attention, seeing as we were being chased by Death Eaters."

"No, really, look. It's different."

Hermione seems to take a better look around her, and sighs.

"Maybe. I can't be sure."

"Well, it's not like we've dozens of possibilities. I guess we should open that wretched door and see what those fuckers put in there. Fuck. Stay behind me, you two."

"Mum would kill you if she heard you talk like that" Ron snickers loudly and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Shut up and do as I say." They both sober instantly. "If Harry is actually in there, us barging will certainly alert the Unspeakables. I can't believe they didn't set alarms and spells on the door. I want you two to take Harry and run. Go home, okay? Then tell Dad and Kingsley what happened, they'll know what to do."

"Wait a minute. What will you do?"

"I'll keep them occupied, enough to give you the time to flee. No, Ron. Please. Just do as I say."

"Ron... He's right. I don't like it, but it's our best chance. And he'll not be able to fight properly if he's worrying about us the whole time. Besides, we don't know how Harry is. Maybe he's injured and will need help."

"Exactly." Charlie is relieved to hear Hermione agreeing with him, though he does not like the light in her eyes. But he'll worry about that later. "You ready?"

They both nod and Charlie barges in.

Well, in fact it doesn't look that heroic, because the damn door is warded, and it takes him a few minutes – alright, maybe half an hour – to take the wards down and finally get the door to open. By the time he's done, Ron is dozing off on Hermione's shoulder, and she's obviously trying very hard not to give advices to Charlie – for which he's grateful, really.

Anyway, they finally get in, and the three of them freeze as soon as they spot him.

Harry is sitting on a twin-sized bed, apparently reading a book and looking perfectly fine. The room is small and the white walls are bare, but there's a food tray on the ground and a toilet with a small sink in a corner. It looks like a cell – or an hospital room.

"Harry?"

"Oh Merlin! Charlie!"

Harry jumps off the bed and Charlie lets himself be hugged, incredulous, before he hugs back tentatively. Suddenly there's a soft chirp, and Harry gasps against Charlie's shoulder. It's Harry's Phoenix tattoo, the one he got after Christmas, on his chest, like he wanted to. It's now happily chirping, the sound quiet and soothing, and Charlie meets Harry's eyes for a second... Can it be that...?

But Harry steps back and runs past Charlie, lauching himself at Hermione and Ron. Of course. Of course. He's such an idiot. Charlie has to close his eyes to gather his wits.

"We've got to go. You'll explain later, Harry. Go!"

Hermione and Ron both take one of Harry's hands and drag him away, while Charlie follows at a more sedated pace. He wants to make sure they're not followed. Just as they reach the stairs, someone yells "wait!" behind them and Charlie turns around, wand drawn. He hears Harry calling him, but he doesn't look back. Two very angry-looking wizards are coming their way, and he has to be ready.

HP-HP-HP-HP

There's something pounding painfully in his head. His arms are aching and weirdly twisted, as if they were bound behind his back.

Wait. They are bound. He's shackled to a fucking chair!

"Ah, Charlie. Glad to see you awake."

"King? What the hell is happening here?"

"You're in detention until this whole mess is cleared. Honestly, what the hell were you thinking? Breaking in the Department of Mysteries?"

"They had Harry!"

"You didn't know that!"

"Well I was right, wasn't I? I wasn't going to wait until that dickhead Gary Young give you his permission to search for him."

Kingsley sighs and shakes his head.

"I think you've spent too much time with Harry. That sounded an awful lot like the restless young man he is."

"I was right" Charlie repeats stubbornly. "what was I hit with? My head is going to explode."

"A very potent variation of the Stunning Spell, I think."

"Where are Harry and Hermione? And my brother?"

"Safe. At the Burrow. Probably cursing my name because I refused to let you go. I think Harry said I was a "pompous bastard and a traitor". Kingsley smirks and Charlie can't help but chuckle, easily picturing the scene.

"What did Young say?"

"Not much. He's under Veritaserum as we speak, and two of our best Aurors are questioning him. From what he already said, they never planned to hurt him. Harry has confirmed that he hasn't been harmed in any way, just relentlessly been asked the same questions. They wanted to know exactly how he defeated the Dark Lord. How he came back from the dead. They seemed to think he must have a secret power, something he actually didn't tell anyone. Since Harry refused to talk to them, fled to Romania and didn't start his Auror training, they thought of that plan."

Kingsley is looking tired and unimpressed.

"Really? That's… the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I know. I think Young is actually not very sane. All those experiments and crazy things they do down there… It sometimes get to their heads. Anyway, you should be out of here in an hour or so. We'll need you to testify during Young's trial, of course. And if you want to press charges against the two that hexed you, you're allowed to do so. Though I would strongly advice against it, seeing as you were somewhere you shouldn't have been at all."

"Alright. Thanks, King."

"Don't thank me. And for fuck's sake, next time try to think before you act!"

Charlie is probably looking sheepish enough because Kingsley rolls his eyes and gets out. Charlie grins and tries to shift in his chair to be more comfortable.

It could have been worse. Everyone is safe and sound.

Harry is safe. Charlie closes his eyes and lets out a sigh of relief. He's feeling so exhausted right now, he could probably fall asleep on that damn chair with his shackles on. Hopefully he'll soon be out of there. He needs a warm meal and a soft bed.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Everybody is staring at him with wide eyes, and it's Molly who moves first, almost crushing him with the force of her hug.

"Oh Merlin, Charlie! I'm so glad you're back! What did they do to you? Harry and Ron said they saw you fighting, and then Kingsley Fire-called to say you were in detention at the Ministry and-"

"And I think Charlie can't breathe, Molly. Let the poor boy take a seat."

Charlie sends a grateful look to his father and collapses on a chair, looking at his hands because he doesn't want to look at Harry, not now, not as he's too tired to hide what he's feeling, not as he can't think properly.

"I'm fine, really. They just Stunned me – some kind of twisted variation, King said. Apparently they thought Harry had some hidden power and they wanted to know more. Anyway they've got Young and we're safe, so everything's alright."

Ron and Hermione are soon having a heated discussion with Arthur over Young's possible sentence while Molly treats everybody with tea and chocolate cake. Charlie can feel Harry's eyes on him, and sure enough, the green gaze meets his own when he raises his head. He smiles weakly and stands up.

"I'm off to bed, I'm beat. We'll know tomorrow anyway, I think that Kingsley wanted to speak to Harry."

He turns around without waiting for answers, eager to sleep – and eager to escape all those inquisitive eyes. He doesn't like Hermione's speculative gaze, and of course there's Harry, whose eyes have never left Charlie once since he's back.

He lies down with a yawn and gratefully closes his eyes.

He's awoken a few hours later when the bed shifts on his right side.

"Harry?" he mumbles sleepily.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you, but I couldn't sleep on my own. I've missed you."

"'S alright. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Charlie lets Harry snuggle closer with a resigned sigh.

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Good."

"You didn't have to come yourself. You could have waited for Kingsley to clear this up."

"Bullshit." Charlie kisses Harry's messy hair, because, well, he can, and maybe because he's too tired to think straight and to worry about what he's letting slip. "Maybe I've missed you too."

Charlie may have imagined it, but it seems that Harry's hold on his waist tightens slightly for a second.

"Good night, Charlie."

"Good night, Harry. Sleep tight."

He's fairly sure that Harry mumbles something against his chest in reply, but his foggy mind doesn't catch the words, and he's soon sound asleep again.


	19. Chapter 19

Charlie wakes up to two realizations.

Firstly, he's spooned around Harry in a very comforting way, and he can feel that the young man has definitely put on some weight. He'll probably always be lean and a bit on the short side, but he's much healthier now than he was just a few months ago. Harry is still peacefully asleep, holding Charlie's arm against his chest like a teddy bear.

Secondly, his mother is standing in the doorway, looking at the two of them lying together in a close embrace with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

"Charlie!"

"Shhhh! You'll wake him" Charlie whispers, before trying to disentangle himself from Harry without waking him.

"Charlie?"

Shit, so much for that.

"It's alright Harry. We're at the Burrow. You're safe."

"Harry! I didn't find you in your bed this morning, I was worried sick!"

Harry startles quite badly when he realizes just who has just spoken, and Charlie would chuckle if he weren't so tired of his mother's suspicion. Harry is still holding his arm and the young man's grip is becoming distinctly painful.

"Molly! I'm sorry, I just… I've got nightmares, and I… I needed to speak to Charlie. Especially after what happened yesterday. I just fell asleep here, I guess. I didn't mean for you to worry."

"Oh! Well, it's quite alright, I suppose. Why don't you rest a little more, I need to speak with Charlie for a moment."

Here we go again, Charlie thinks with a sigh as his mother leaves with a pointed look.

"Why is she mad?"

"Because you slept in the same bed as her big bad gay son, that's why. She probably thinks I'm going to molest you in your sleep. Or that I've somehow perverted you, even if you're straight and would never want to…" Charlie winces at the bitter tone in his voice. " Sorry. It's not your fault."

"About that, Charlie, I-"

"As I said, it's not your fault. She's right on one thing, you should go back to sleep while I go downstairs and face the music."

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie pours himself another cup of coffee and watches as his mother paces back and forth, her face an ugly shade of crimson and her hands moving wildly in front of her. Has this rant an end? Maybe she'll just get out of words after a while. Or she'll need to breathe.

To be honest, he has tuned her out a few minutes ago already. It's way too early for this kind of shit, and he's already heard it all anyway. He yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Are you even listening to me, Charlie?"

"Yes, yes, Mum."

"Then answer me!"

"Uh?"

"What were you doing in bed with Harry?"

"Actually, we were sleeping before you came in, Mum."

"You know what I mean!"

"No, I don't, actually. What do you want me to say? We're friends, Harry and I. He's got terrible nightmares, and he needs comfort and reassurance. That's all. You're just having a fit because I'm gay. If it were Ron in my place, you wouldn't even talk about it."

"Well, of course not! Ron would never-"

"But I would?" Charlie stands up. "I would what, Mum? What do you think I would do? Who do you take me for?"

"I've seen the way you look at him, Charlie."

His breath hitches in his throat, and for the first time this morning, there's the cold feeling of fear in his heart.

"Don't lie to me. I know-"

"Molly, this is quite enough."

Arthur calmly walks in the kitchen, followed by a very flushed Harry. Charlie suddenly wishes the ground would swallow him, him and his stupid feelings, him and his shame, him and the friendship he's probably just lost.

"Charlie is helping me when he doesn't even have to. He has been a very good friend. The truth is… He probably saved my life."

"You were hardly threatened in the Ministry, if what Ron and Hermione have told us-"

"I'm not talking about yesterday, Molly." Harry sighs and sits next to Arthur at the kitchen table. "I didn't even realize it at the time, but I've been depressed since the end of the war. Couldn't eat. Couldn't sleep. Couldn't decide what I wanted to do with my life, because to be honest I never expected to survive. Charlie took me in, even if we hardly knew each other at the time. He offered me what I needed: time to think, to be myself, to recover. I know it has not been easy, with my nightmares and all… and there was the time I injured him, of course. But he never let me down, not once."

Molly opens her mouth to say something, but Harry shakes his head and raises a hand.

"No, really. And if you're worried about that, even if I can't understand why, he has never done anything inappropriate. And I mean, look at me. It's quite obvious we couldn't be anything but friends."

Fuck, but that hurts way too much. It's true, of course it's true, but it hurts nonetheless. Arthur looks from Harry to Charlie, his brow furrowed in confusion, before his face lights up, a small smile playing on his lips. Charlie can't really understand what his father seems so pleased about right now.

"Well, now that this is over – no Molly, really, I don't want to hear about this anymore – I'm famished. We should eat before Kingsley comes to speak with Harry. Harry, will you stay here until the NEWTS?"

"Yes, probably. It's only in three weeks and McGonagall wants to make sure I'm sufficiently prepared. Obviously she didn't see Hermione's study plan" Harry adds with a snort.

"What's wrong with my study plan?"

Hermione and Ron sit for breakfast and everyone is soon discussing about exams and careers, for which Charlie is insanely grateful, because it gives him time to get a fucking hold on himself. He's a grown man, for fuck's sake. It shouldn't be so hard to get over a little – and unrequited - crush.

Yeah, right. A little crush. He wonders who the fuck he thinks he's kidding.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"No, King. No way. I'm staying here until the NEWTs, but as soon as I'm done I'm going back to Romania. I've been offered an apprenticeship there. And, well, it's my home now."

"Harry, we need you. The Aurors have been very impatient to have you by their side and-"

"Honestly, King, I'm not stupid. You and I both know I would never be allowed to work on the field. It's way too risky. I'll probably be stuck with paper work and be showed off like a bloody trophy every once in a while. I won't be the Ministry poster boy."

Charlie nearly snickers out loud, and both Hermione and Ron are grinning. Kingsley sighs heavily and shakes his head.

"I can't say I'm surprised, and really, on a personal level, I completely understand, Harry. I had to ask."

"I know. But with what happened yesterday, I'm even less inclined to come back. My whole life has been decided for me so far. Now I just want peace, and I want to do what I want. I'm nothing special, I'm not a hero and I don't want to play any role in politics. I'm sorry, King, but no."

"Alright. Well, now that is cleared, we know who told the Unspeakables where to find you and how to lure you out of the Sanctuary." Kingsley inhales deeply and looks Arthur in the eye. " Ginny was recently seen in Hogsmead with Ann Kerry. Ann admitted that Ginny gave her the information she needed, though she has no idea about the girl's motives. Since she's not seventeen yet and hasn't done anything illegal in itself – we can't be sure if she knew what the Unspeakables would do with the information she gave to Kerry – I won't press charges against her."

"Oh Merlin. I'll Floo to Hogwarts and speak with her. I'm really sorry about that, Harry. I don't know what she was thinking."

Arthur is looking sad and disappointed, and Harry briefly squeezes his hand. Harry meets Charlie's gaze for a second, before blushing and looking away, and Charlie wonders if Harry has understood what Molly meant when she said she saw how her son was looking at him. He hopes not, because it would be worse than anything, to lose Harry's friendship.

It's time to leave for him, anyway.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is in Harry's POV!

**_-Harry's POV-_ **

_"Harry? Are you alright?"_

_Harry nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns around and smiles bravely, hoping Hermione won't see how nervous he is._

_"Yes, yes. Oh, you're stunning! Turn around? Wow. Ron will be so proud to be your date!"_

_Hermione blushes and looks down, but Harry can see that she's pleased. The deep red of her dress enhances her fair skin and her hair are cascading down her back in beautiful curls, with only a few strands around her face held by a crimson ribbon._

_"You're not so bad yourself. I think you were right about the tuxedo. It suits you far better than any robes would have. I can't believe it's over. It really feels like we're adults now, you know? It's stupid but..."_

_"It's not. You're right."_

_Harry looks at their reflections in the mirror. He almost doesn't recognize the two of them. Are they really that beautiful young woman and that awkward young man? But yes, they are. Today they will get their diploma and then go on with their lives, Hermione will be living with Ron in London while studying Wizarding Law, and Harry will begin his apprenticeship with Lena in Romania._

_Romania, where Charlie is. The redhead has literally fled five weeks ago, and only exchanged a few short letters with Harry since then. Harry has hoped that Charlie would come today, because all the Weasleys are there and Hermione's parents as well, and his absence hurts in a way that surprises Harry._

_"He'll come, you'll see."_

_"What?"_

_"Charlie. I'm sure he'll come."_

_"I don't- I mean, he doesn't have to. It's not like I'm his brother or anything. He's quite busy."_

_Hermione looks at him fondly and Harry flushes, cursing himself inwardly. She hugs him tightly, making his chest ache, and his Phoenix suddenly chirps sadly._

_"What was that?"_

_"My tattoo. I've got a magical tattoo on my chest."_

_"Really? That's fascinating. Ron told me that Charlie has one as well."_

_"Yes, he's got a dragon on his back. I didn't know magical tattoos existed until I saw his. That's why I got one."_

_"What is it?"_

_"A phoenix."_

_"Fitting."_

_"Yes. It likes you, apparently."_

_Harry smiles and steps back, only to frown at Hermione's expression._

_"Harry... It's only a tattoo. It doesn't have a mind of its own. It's only mirroring your feelings."_

_"I-what?"_

_Harry is assaulted with the memory of Charlie's dragon tattoo softly purring under his fingertips, and it's suddenly far too hot in his tuxedo. Can it be that Charlie is attracted to him? Was that what Molly meant when she told her son about the way he was looking at Harry?_

_"Oh, damn, we have to go, or we'll be late. Are you sure you don't want to ask someone to go with you? I'm sure-"_

_"No, Hermione, really. Go, I'm sure Ron is already waiting for you downstairs. I'll come in a moment."_

_Hermione nods and pecks him on the cheeks, looking as if she's trying very hard to keep her mouth shut. She gives up with a sigh as she opens the door, and her eyes are too bright._

_"I was really worried about you, you know. But I'm not anymore. I know you'll do well. And I'm glad you decided to go to Romania all those months ago, because it saved you. I'll stand by you no matter what, Harry. I want you to be happy, and I think he makes you happy. Not to mention you'll be hot together."_

_With that, she's gone, leaving Harry to gape stupidly at the closed door._

_Of course Harry knows that he's somehow... a little infatuated with Charlie. Or maybe more than a little. Whatever._

_Which is quite a surprise, really, because he has never thought of boys that way before. Come to think of it, he has never really thought of anyone that way. Of course he had been quite smitten with Cho, and then with Ginny, but the superficiality of those feelings is now painfully obvious. Harry is well aware that he's not what Charlie could want in a partner – especially after everything the redhead has witnessed about Harry during the last months. But maybe... maybe Charlie is at least attracted to him? Maybe they could remain friends and do... whatever Charlie used to do with that disgusting man in Romania, Gregor._

_That's probably what Charlie is looking for._

_Harry shakes himself out of his daze and quickly makes his way downstairs, smiling at the sight of the gathering in the Weasley's sitting room. Hermione's parents are there, smiling proudly and nodding to a very excited-looking Arthur. Molly and Fleur are discussing something with little Victoire between them. Percy and Ron and their respective girlfriends are laughing, and Bill is apparently waiting for Harry, grinning widely. Only Charlie and Ginny are missing. Ginny is already in Hogwarts, though she won't attend the NEWTs ceremony, since she'll be busy serving detention with Filch. Arthur has apparently talked to her and to McGonagall and agreed that it would be a fitting punition. No ceremony, and no party for her today. Harry is rather relieved not to have to face her._

_"Hey there! Damn, you're looking all grown up in that tuxedo! Feeling nervous?" Bill winks and grins even more._

_"A bit."_

_"It's going to be alright, you'll see. Before we go, I wanted to tell you that Charlie has owled me yesterday. He'll meet us directly in Hogwarts, he couldn't escape before. I suspect he's been injured once more, but he wouldn't tell me."_

_"Fuck, I hope he's alright."_

_"He seemed so. Well, anyway, he wouldn't have missed that, you know."_

_Harry just nods, not trusting himself to speak just now – he might stutter or blurt out something stupid. Just as Bill seems about to say something more, Molly's voice suddenly echoes in the house._

_"The Portkeys will activate in two minutes! Please get in groups and be ready!"_

_HP-HP-HP-HP_

_Hogwarts is beautiful in the warm late afternoon's light, and as they all make their way to the main gate, Harry thinks that it's really the end of a part of his life. He's not really feeling sad about it, though. His years in Hogwarts have been filled with true friendships and magic, but also with constant pressure and fear – even if he seldom acknowledges it. He never felt "normal" and hardly had a moment of peace. No, peace and normalcy are things he's found far away, in a unlikely place with unlikely friends, a place he can really call home. Harry smiles and lets Hermione link their arms together, and with Ron laughing on her other side, they enter Hogwarts for the last time._

_The ceremony is almost over when Harry finally spots the familiar face in the crowd. Charlie is wearing his best robes, the midnight blue velvet making his red hair stand out quite strikingly. Said hair has apparently been brushed and carefully braid on his neck, and Harry can't help the warmth spreading in his body at the realization that Charlie has taken special care of his appearance today. The dragon tamer seems ill at ease, shifting endlessly from foot to foot at the back of the Great hall, his broad shoulders stiff and his face unreadable. Someone talks to him and he frowns, crossing his arms on his chest, the gesture so openly dismissive that Harry nearly snorts out loud._

_And then Charlie sees Harry, and their eyes met, and the redhead's face lights up instantly, making Harry's heart miss a beat, as cliché as it is. Charlie's lopsided grin turns Harry's insides into mush and he realizes, right there in the Great Hall, with his stupid diploma in hand and a frozen smile on his face, that he has fallen in love and didn't even know it._

_Well, fuck._


	21. Chapter 21

Harry is looking fantastic in his black tuxedo – in spite of his short stature, he's the only graduating male who looks like a man and not like a teenage boy. He's smiling so widely that his cheeks must be hurting as he shakes hands with all of his former teachers. Charlie stays at the end of the Great Hall, just beside the doors. He doesn't really want to speak to anyone, to be honest. His left thigh hurts like hell and he hasn't slept at all the night before. He's only there for Harry, anyway. He's wondering if he could discreetly sit on a bench in a quiet corner to rest his injured leg when someone touches his upper arm.

"Charlie?"

"Hey Harry! Bill told me you did really well with the NEWTs! See, what did I tell you?"

Harry smiles and lowers his gaze, his cheeks flushed with the praise.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Oh! Yeah, well, it was nothing, I'm fine."

Charlie grins in what he hopes is a disarming manner, but Harry just raises an eyebrow.

"Fine generally means you've been close to dying. What happened?"

"It's okay, really. There was an incident with the rookie, you know, John, and, well, Cassie bit me on the thigh when I went to her nest to rescue the idiot."

"She bit you? What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you wait for the rescue team?"

"Because it might have been too late then!"

"So what? You just decided it was a good idea to go alone and jumped on your broom?"

Charlie winces. Put like that, it maybe sounds a bit irresponsible.

"Basically, yes. But I'm alright."

"I can't believe you! You'd better take properly care of the wound or I'll report you to the Captain."

"That's really low, Harry. But enough about me. So, happy to be done with school?"

"Yeah. It's a bit weird, though. But I'm glad it's over, and I'm glad I'll be home soon."

Charlie smiles and nods, trying very hard not to notice how Harry refers to Charlie's cabin in Romania as home and failing miserably.

"Ready to party? Where's your date?"

"Oh! Er, I don't have a date. Actually, most of the eighth years are going to have a drink at the Three Broomsticks instead of staying for the party here."

Harry gestures vaguely behind him and Charlie sees a group of excited teenagers, including Ron and Hermione. Most of them are holding hands with their dates, and several are looking at Harry expectantly, apparently waiting for him.

"You should have asked a girl to come with you, mate. You're gonna feel a bit lonely."

"Do you want to come with us?"

"What?"

"Please?"

"I won't exactly fit in your group of friends Harry, it would-"

"I've already asked them it's alright. It won't be the same if you're not there with me to celebrate. Come on."

Harry is gazing at him with wide green eyes, barely blinking, looking far too handsome – and far too innocent. Charlie feels old and used, all of a sudden.

"Alright, if you're sure. I could do with a drink."

"Great!"

Harry takes his arm with a blinding smile and leads Charlie to his friends.

"This way you'll make sure I won't get wasted. By the way, I don't think you're allowed to drink with the potions the Captain certainly fed you with. You'll stick with Butterbeers."

Hermione giggles behind them and Ron mutters something about bossy and abusive dates, and Harry grins smugly. Charlie can't find it in him to be annoyed and lets the dark haired young man lead the little group out of Hogwarts.

"Harry?"

Ginny is standing in the hallway, looking sheepish and exhausted. Charlie can't help but feeling sorry for her – she's missing her graduation party, after all.

"Could we… could we talk a little? In private?"

Harry quickly glances at Charlie, and then at Hermione.

"Guys, we'll meet you there, alright? First round is on me, tell Rosmerta I'll pay her when I get there."

"You sure, mate?"

"Yes, Ron, it's fine. Charlie will stay with me."

Charlie nods and watches the small group leave, quietly whispering and chuckling.

"Charlie, could you wait outside, please?"

"Sorry, Ginny, but I'd prefer if Charlie stayed with us."

Ginny looks hurt but she nods, biting her lower lip as she's obviously trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what I was thinking. I thought… I thought if you came back to England, you'll stay and work for the Ministry, and… and then you'll come to your senses and we'll be together. I'm sorry. It was stupid."

"It could have been dangerous, Ginny."

"I know! I know, believe me. I can see that now. I just wanted you to know. I'm really sorry. I hope we can remain friends, you know. If you can forgive me."

Harry smiles cautiously but nods.

"And, Charlie… I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said. I apologize."

She's crying, her pale face almost white in the candle light, and Charlie can only step forward and hug her, because she looks so young and vulnerable right now, but at the same time she's visibly grown up.

"You're forgiven. You'll be alright."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"I know you are. You're not a bad person, Ginny. Hush now, it's alright."

"Take care of him, will you?" she whispers before stepping back, and Charlie smiles in silent agreement.

The night is nice and warm, and Charlie and Harry walk silently for a few minutes. Harry seems upset, for some reason, and keeps on sneaking glances at Charlie every two seconds.

"Something wrong, Harry?"

"What? No, no. Everything's fine."

"Good. Ready to party, then?"

"I guess. I'm just… Nothing. Let's go!"

Rosmerta's pub is loud and crowded, and Ron waves exuberantly at them from his spot on a bar stool. Hermione is standing between his legs, and one of his arms holds her at the waist. They both look more than a little tipsy and more than a little in love. Charlie's chest hurts a little at the sight, even if it's irrational, even if it's unfair.

Then someone pushes a bottle of Butterbeer in his hand and the bitter feeling is forgotten.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Ew… Oh Merlin…"

"Shh. Drink this. Don't try to open your eyes. Stay put, you'll feel better in a moment, I promise."

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You won't. Breathe."

Harry buries his face deeper in Charlie's chest and the redhead chuckles.

"I should take pictures and send them to the Prophet. They'll probably title "the Boy Who Lived to Be Hangover" or something."

"Shut up. I'm never drinking again."

"Feel any better?" Charlie asks, trying to brush Harry's unruly hair away from his face.

"Yeah. Thanks for the potion."

"You're welcome. I figured you'd need it this morning when I had to carry you up the stairs."

"Oh shit. Did anybody see me like that?"

"You mean, apart from the Three Broomstick's patrons and all of your friends?"

"Oh fuck."

"Dad saw you. Ron woke him up because he was singing so loud. Hermione tried to make him shut up but, well. You know Ron. The two of you make quite the pair, you know."

"Did I say or do anything stupid?"

"No. Not really. You're quite the happy and sappy drunk. Adorable, really. You hugged half of the patrons and professed your undying love to Rosmerta."

"Oh fuck."

"Don't worry too much. Rosmerta is not one to gossip, and most of your friends were in similar states. Seamus passed out on Dean and Neville threw up on Luna."

Harry chuckles against Charlie's chest before raising his head, blinking owlishly.

"Thanks. For, you know."

"Don't mention it. It was great to see you having so much fun."

"It was fun."

Harry sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I want to go home."

"Don't even think about skipping breakfast. Mum's been in the kitchen since six o'clock."

"But we'll go after breakfast?"

"That eager to be back in the woods surrounded by dragons and living in a shabby cabin?"

"Yes."

The green eyes are honest and shining with something that Charlie doesn't understand. He smiles, shaking his head a little.

"Then go and take a shower, party boy. I'm starving."

Harry rolls his eyes and stands up cautiously.

"I wonder how you manage to stay so fit with the way you eat, you know."

Harry leaves the room with a warm chuckle and Charlie tries not to be too pleased about the fact that Harry apparently thinks he's fit.

It's not good for his mental health.


	22. Chapter 22

Charlie almost laughs out loud when they enter the kitchen. The long wooden table disappears under dozens of plates and piles of food. Hermione and Arthur are already sipping on their cups, looking both amused and bewildered as Molly puts more steaming pancakes under a Warming Charm.

But there's someone else sitting here. Andromeda Tonks is politely chatting with Arthur, and a little boy looking wobbly on his feet suddenly runs and hugs Harry's legs with a delighted giggle. Harry utters a distressed whimper and Charlie's hand lands on his shoulder of its own accord.

"Oh, there you are! Come on, have a cup of tea. You remember Andromeda, of course? And this beautiful little boy is Teddy! I can't believe he's already walking!"

Molly's words seem to shake Harry out of his daze and he nods to Andromeda before kneeling in front of Teddy. He clears his throat awkwardly when Teddy's hair suddenly becomes as dark as his own.

"Hi Teddy. I'm, er, I'm Harry."

The boy chuckles and tries to steal Harry's glasses with a very serious look. Harry laughs and shakes his head.

"No, no, you little thief! I need those!"

"Harry, why don't you sit over there with Teddy? I'm sure you're famished! Charlie, dear, take a seat."

His mother looks at him with something akin to tenderness in her eyes, and the redhead wonders if his father has somehow managed to talk some sense in her, or if she's seen reason on her own. Either way, it's a welcome development – even if he's not about to forget what she put him through during all those years, her obvious change of heart is warming him more than he would have thought. Ron soon joins them and starts an argument with Molly about the state of his hair.

Andromeda and Harry are talking in hushed whispers, with little Teddy on his godfather's knees happily stealing bits of food. Charlie almost stands up when Harry wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, but Andromeda smiles and nods, and the dark haired young man seems more at ease afterwards.

"He'll be alright."

"Hum?"

"Harry. He'll be alright. Don't worry so much." Hermione is smiling softly, something Charlie doesn't like at all shining in her brown eyes.

"I don't-"

"Please, Charlie. Give me a little credit. You've barely touched your food and you can't take your eyes off of him. You're worried. I was, too. But look at him, he's doing alright. Relax."

"It's just… I feel like I have to… I don't know."

"It's okay, you know. I understand. It's good to know that he has someone like you in his life."

"Someone like me?"

"Yes. Someone who'll put him first no matter what. He's never had anyone like that before."

Before Charlie can think of something to answer, Andromeda clears her throat and stands up.

"I'll be on my way, then. Harry, Arthur and Molly have agreed to let you and Teddy stay at the Burrow on the first week-end of each month. It will allow you to spend time with your godson – I believe that you can organize monthly Portkeys easily enough. And I will enjoy to have a little time for myself."

Harry stands up and hugs her tightly. If she's surprised, she hides it well, merely hugging him back with a gentle smile. She gathers little Teddy in her arms and waves them goodbye before Flooing back home.

"Thank you so much, both of you. It means a lot for me to be able to see Teddy, and I know both Andromeda and I will be relieved to know that you'll be there to help me."

"You're welcome, son."

Arthur smiles kindly, his blue eyes twinkling, and Harry lets out a sigh before sitting down again. When their eyes meet, Harry gives him a watery smile, but an honest one nonetheless. He'll be alright. Charlie digs into his breakfast and stubbornly ignores Hermione's knowing smirk.

HP-HP-HP-HP

"Erm, Harry? What's going on?"

Charlie's cabin is barely recognizable. There are candles everywhere and Harry has apparently made a little nest of blankets and cushions in front of the fireplace. It smells fantastic, too. It's been two weeks since the graduation and they both have been quite busy with their respective works, sometimes barely seeing each other – and well, yes, maybe Charlie has tried to avoid his roommate as of late.

"Oh Charlie! I didn't think you would be home so soon! I just wanted to thank you for, you know, everything you've done for me. And since we've not had much time lately, I thought it would be nice to spend a quiet evening at home."

Harry's cheeks are pink and Charlie is aware of the fond smile on his lips.

"Harry… you don't have to thank me for anything, you know that."

"I've made pizza and chocolate chips cookies with vanilla ice cream."

"Scratch that, you're allowed to thank me as often as you want."

Harry chuckles and hands Charlie a chilled Butterbeer.

"I think you should bathe before we have dinner. Did Elmer pee on you again or what?"

"Oh please! It only happened once but I won't hear the end of it anytime soon, will I?"

"No chance."

"Alright, I'll admit I probably don't smell so nice right now. You'd better have spicy oil with that pizza of yours."

Harry looks offended and raises an eyebrow.

"I'll be right back then."

When he comes out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and dressed in a clean tee-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, he wonders if Harry is aware of how romantic the whole thing looks. The dark haired is sitting on a cushion, his gaze lost in the fire. Charlie crawls next to him, trying to sit with the same ease and grace as Harry and feeling foolish for even trying.

"It's really nice, Harry."

Harry grins, looking visibly pleased and strangely relieved, and they eat, discussing their day and various topics – from Teddy to Hermione's and Ron's engagement.

Charlie pats his belly with a satisfied sigh, leaning back against the cushions.

"That was perfect. Thanks."

"You're welcome" Harry whispers, and he arranges himself so that he's lying next to Charlie – who barely refrains to kiss the top of his messy head. They stay like that for a while, listening to the cracking fire. Charlie is actually dozing off a little when something brushes his thigh, so lightly that he's not sure it happened. He freezes, waiting with his heart hammering in his chest, and then the barely-there fingers reach his hip.

His eyes snap open and he realizes that Harry has moved. He's lying on his side, propped up on his elbow, and his other hand is definitely moving, his fingertips brushing Charlie's tee-shirt covered stomach now. His eyes are focused on Charlie's face, his gaze extraordinarily intense, and somewhat unsure, too.

Charlie forces the words out of his throat, his voice rough and barely recognizable.

"What are you doing?" he whispers hoarsely, and Harry's shaking hand reaches his chest, hovering above his heart.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additionnal warning for this chapter: contains a very mild sex scene between two males. You've been warned.

"What are you doing?" he whispers hoarsely, and Harry's shaking hand reaches his chest, hovering above his heart.

"I thought you could show me how it's like. I never got the chance to... you know, experiment, and I wouldn't trust anyone else. But... I trust you, and I thought... If you want to, I mean."

Harry's hand settles on his heart, and Charlie feels like screaming. Experiment. Harry wants to experiment. With him. Fuck, what has he ever done to deserve this kind of torment? He clears his throat awkwardly and gently cups Harry's jaw with his too-big hand.

"Harry... I'm not sure... I mean... It will change things between us, you know that? It won't be the same if we're... if we become fuck buddies or whatever you want to call it."

Harry winces at the words and Charlie sighs.

"I want you to think about that, Harry. It's not... it's not meaningless. It's not something you can just forget afterwards. It will change our friendship."

 _It will destroy me,_ Charlie thinks desperately. _Please, please change your mind. Say you didn't mean it. Don't do that to me. Please._

"Maybe. But it's just sex, you know, and this way you won't have to go and see that man and I'd get to see how it can be, and... Unless you don't want me?"

Merlin, this is it. Harry's looking truly concerned and unsure of himself, and Charlie almost snorts. He doesn't want him like that. He wants everything or nothing at all. But this is all he's going to get, isn't it? And as much as he would want to, he's not able to deny Harry anything. He spends too long seconds just looking in the wide green eyes, his thumb gently caressing Harry's cheek. The young man sighs softly and leans in the touch, making Charlie's chest hurt like never before.

Charlie raises his head and barely brushes his lips to Harry's, keeping his eyes open to carefully watch Harry's reaction. The dark haired gasps softly and his eyes flutter close, and after a few seconds he kisses back, moving his lips tentatively against Charlie's. It's soft and gentle and far too tender for what should be meaningless snogging, but even if Charlie knows it, he can't bear the thought to be more aggressive and demanding. Maybe he could lie to himself and pretend it's real. Pretend it's not what it is. Pretend it means something, that first kiss between them. He closes his eyes and lets his free hand rests on the small of Harry's back while his tongue makes its way between the other man's lips.

Harry's inexperience is as obvious as his enthusiasm and after a few more kisses he's lying on top of Charlie, his cheeks a deep shade of pink and his lips swollen and glistening. Charlie slips his hand under his shirt, inwardly cursing his calloused fingertips as he feels the soft and smooth skin under them. Harry doesn't seem to mind the slightly rough touch, at least, if the breathy moan he releases is anything to go by.

"Didn't change your mind?"

"Merlin, no." Harry shifts his hips and Charlie can definitely feel that he's not regretting any of this. The redhead bends his knees so that Harry's hips rest against his, cradled between his thighs, and muffles Harry's surprised gasp with another kiss. He keeps on caressing Harry's back under his shirt and waits for Harry to make the next move – he doesn't want to frighten him, and the younger man has to set the pace between them.

Harry suddenly drives his hips forward with a small moan and a whispered 'sorry' and Charlie almost smirks. He cups Harry's – very nice – arse with both hands and guides him slowly.

"Like that, Harry. Yes, just like that."

Harry lets his head drop on Charlie's shoulder as he grinds erratically against him, and after only an awfully short time he's shuddering helplessly above the redhead and whispering something that sounds like 'Charlie' against his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"What for? Wasn't that what you wanted?"

Fuck. That sounds bitter, doesn't it?

"Yes, but... not... not like that. Fuck. Sorry. And you didn't even..."

"Don't worry about me. You okay? It's alright if you've changed your mind, you know."

"No, no, it's just... I don't know."

"It wasn't what you expected? Missing girl's bits, don't you?"

"What? No, no, it was... really good."

"What's wrong then? Look at me."

Harry buries his face deeper in Charlie's chest and the redhead gently moves them until Harry is lying on his back, with Charlie on his side. He finds his wand under a cushion and casts a quick Scourgify on Harry's crotch to get rid of the sticky mess that must be drying inside his pants.

"There. Now tell me why you seem so upset."

"It's nothing, I'm just... I'm fine. A bit overwhelmed, that's all."

"That's understandable."

Harry suddenly kisses him once more, harder than before, and Charlie has the strange feeling that something is very, very wrong.

"What should I do now?" Harry whispers against his lips and Charlie shivers, barely able to process the words.

"What?"

"To, you know. To make you come."

Harry's left hand brushes Charlie's fly and sends sparks of pleasure through his body.

"Nothing, Harry. It's okay. I think you should go to sleep now. Take the time to think about it. There's no rush. It's something new and important. We'll see if you still want this tomorrow, okay?"

Harry nods slowly, his eyes shining a bit too brightly.

"Hey, it's alright. Whatever you decide, it'll be alright. Give me a hug."

Charlie holds him tightly and softly kisses his neck before letting go.

"Go to bed now. I'll clean up."

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight, Harry."

Charlie is disappointed to see the dark haired man go to his own room and close the door behind him without a last glance for Charlie. But it was to be expected, really. And Harry is too honest and straightforward to pretend nothing happened between them.

The redhead has seldom felt less eager for the morning to come.

HP-HP-HP-HP

Charlie wakes up with a headache and the weird impression that people are talking in the living-room.

Wait. People are talking in his living-room.

He's up and about to open the door when he distinctly recognizes Harry's voice. And the other voice is definitely feminine, but Charlie can't tell who it is. It seems somehow muffled. Is Harry Floo-calling someone? He shouldn't listen. It's none of his business.

He casts the ListenThrough Charm – clever invention from George - anyway.

"I made a complete fool of myself, Mione... Oh Merlin, I can't believe it... I knew he didn't really like me that way, but... I thought he wanted me, at least, you know?"

"Harry, calm down. What happened?"

"We kissed."

"Okay... And it's a bad thing because..."

"I asked him to have casual sex with me."

"What?"

"I know, I know, it was stupid."

"Did he... agree?"

"Eventually, yes. That's when we kissed. And then... we sort of had dry sex and I came far too early and he didn't and he said it was alright-"

"Wow, wow, too much information, Harry! Though it's kind of hot to imagine the two of you... Never mind."

"Anyway, I can't do this Hermione, and he must think I'm a pitiful and horny teenager and I just can't stop thinking at the way he kissed me... What do I do now?"

"I think you should tell him the truth, Harry. You're only going to hurt yourself if you don't."

"I can't! I told you he just doesn't feel-"

"I wouldn't be so sure. What are your options anyway?"

"Maybe I could pretend nothing happened and we'll just stay friends?"

"Really? Harry..."

"I have to go, he'll probably wake up soon to go to work. I'm sorry I woke you up, I needed to speak to someone."

"No problem, Harry. But I really think you should-"

"I know. I know. I don't think I can. If I lose him... Well, I just don't want to think about it. Thanks, Mione."

"You're welcome. Take care, Harry."

Charlie rests his back on his door and lets his knees give away. He sits on the floor for a very long time and for the first time in his life, he arrives late at work.

But he knows exactly what he has to do.


	24. Chapter 24

Charlie knows it's bad. It doesn't even hurt anymore, and that's a very bad sign. His brain must have decided to shut down to spare him the pain. He tries to call for help but his mouth is full of something warm and viscous – blood, he realizes. He can't move at all, and his head is spinning. He can only see the sky, bright and blue above him, taunting him with its joyful warmth when he's getting colder and colder.

There are voices coming his way, and suddenly he can't see the sky anymore because several heads are blocking his view. Greg. The Captain. Lena. Charlie tries to smile, because it's good to see them, even with their taut and worried faces. Lean seems about to cry and he would like to tell her that it's going to be alright, but he can't.

"Hold on, Charlie. We're here. Hold on, please."

Greg's voice is unsteady and he's calling him 'Charlie' and not 'Weasley' as he usually does, and Charlie guesses it means it's not good at all. The Captain is shaking her head and muttering to herself as she tears his shirt open to inspect his wound, and he wants to tell her not to worry so much, because she always does, and it can't be good for her. There are dark spots dancing before his eyes and he feels himself slowly fading away. He's concerned because Lean is here, and she shouldn't be, and if she's here maybe Harry is as well, and Charlie doesn't want the young man to see him like that. He tries to speak again, forcing the blood out of his mouth with gurgling sounds that disgust him a little.

"Lena... Go 'way. Harry. Take care of Harry. Tell him... 'm sorry..."

Charlie wishes he could see Harry once more. But that would be selfish.

There's too much light, all of a sudden, and then there's only darkness.

HP-HP-HP-HP

**_Earlier that day._ **

Harry has gone to work earlier than usual, barely eating and not meeting Charlie's eyes. After another mug of coffee, the redhead dresses quickly in his working leathers and heads for the nursery.

Charlie has a hard time talking to Lena without Harry noticing, but he finally manages to corner her as she gets out of the nursery to fetch food for the babies.

"Lena!"

"Hello, Charlie! Is everything alright? Harry is completely out of sorts this morning. Did something happen?"

"Er... well, sort of. Look, I think Harry and I need to talk and I'd like you to let him go home a bit later than usual this afternoon, could you manage that?"

"What did you do?"

"Please, Lena. I wouldn't ask if it weren't really important. I think there's a misunderstanding between us and I'd like to-"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What? No! Well, not exactly, but it's not-"

"What do you mean not exactly? What do you want to tell him? It's better not that it was a one-time thing and that you-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, will you kindly shut up? It's none of your business, but no, it's not what it is about. Quite on the contrary. So, will you help me?"

Lena's eyes twinkle mischievously and she grins.

"Yes, lover boy. I think you'll be good together. Don't hurt him or I'll make you regret it."

"Hey! I was your friend first!"

"Yes, that's true. But... I don't know, there's something about him..."

She smiles a bit sadly, and he nods with a small smile.  
"Yeah. I know. I won't, I promise. Well, I can't promise I won't fuck up at one point or another because I certainly will, and of course I'm not sure about what he really wants but-"

"I get it. Now go, I'll make sure he comes home at least half an hour late."

"I owe you, thanks."

"Don't mention it. He's sulking and sighing and being all clumsy and useless today. Fix it."

Charlie winks at her and she waves distractedly as she goes away. He reaches the tamers' common room still thinking about the way he's going to organize their evening and above all about what the hell he will say to Harry. He has always been more at ease with actions than with words, but he knows he has to say those things. He has to make this very clear.

His team is already waiting for him, and he gives them their tasks for the day. They always work in pairs, and he's currently training the latest rookie, John. The man is in his late thirties and a right pain in the arse. Charlie has to keep a very close watch on him, because the damn idiot always thinks he knows better than tamers who've done this for years, just because he's older. He's a decent flyer and a competent wizard, but has trouble working in team and trusting others, which is a very important part of their jobs. Charlie must remember to talk to Greg about John. He's not sure he can keep him in his team. Maybe another job in the Sanctuary would be more suited to his personality.

This day seems to last forever, but finally, it's late afternoon and he takes John for a last fly above Cassie's nest. The eggs could hatch anytime now, and they have to make sure everything is alright. The day is clear and warm, and Charlie enjoys the flight, trying to keep his mind focused and not to think too much about the upcoming evening and how he will handle things with Harry.

Fuck, where's that moron now?

"John, stay close, please! You're flying way too low!"

"I think I can see something!"

"John! Higher!"

"There's an egg hatching!"

"John, on your left! Fuck!"

Charlie dives. Cassie has seen John and is very clearly about to let him know how much she doesn't like for him to be so close to her eggs. The redhead reaches the idiot just in time, pushing him out of the way with his shoulder as hard as he can – and he really hope it has hurt, maybe it will knock some sense in that thick skull of his. Charlie is about to get the hell away from here, Cassie's giant jaws close around his midsection. Fuck, he thinks as her sharp teeth sink in his skin. He lets go of his broom, trying to stay as limp as possible in the hope that she will think him dead and release him. Cassie is not carnivorous, she's only protecting her eggs, but she won't eat him – and she won't hurt him further if she thinks he's already dead.

The red dragon lands softly and spats him on the ground. He hits the ground and pain erupts in his belly and lower back. He's trying to stay still when he realizes than he can't move anyway, even if he wanted to.

If he survives, he's going to kill John. That is, if Harry doesn't kill _him_ first.


	25. Chapter 25

Charlie tries to open his unresponsive eyes before giving up. The good thing is that he's apparently alive. It smells like the Sanctuary hospital, and there's a painful throbbing in his lower back. Surely this is not what heaven is supposed to be.

Apart from his back, the rest of his body feels alright. This must be a good sign. He's even able to move his fingers and toes, to his great relief.

"Wake up, you dimwitted hero!"

Charlie immediately recognizes the Captain's drawling voice. He grins in spite of himself and finally manages to lift his eyelids. After a few blinks, her annoyed face appears in front of him. She's scowling and glaring at him, and her blond hair is surprisingly mussed – it's usually perfectly braid on her left shoulder.

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"What do you think?"

"I prefer to keep my illusions."

She rolls her eyes and pokes him none too gently with her wand.

"Hey! I've been injured, you should be nice and sweet with me!"

"Should I? You're an idiot. See that young man?"

Charlie turns his head and gasps as he realizes that Harry is here. Well, he's sound asleep in his chair, apparently, the upper half of his body resting on the side of Charlie's bed, his head resting on his crossed arms. His glasses are missing and his hair is a complete mess. Charlie carefully raises his hand to touch his friend's messy head, as lightly as he can because he's afraid to wake him up.

"Oh don't worry, he won't wake up anytime soon. I dosed him with a Sleeping Draught earlier."

"What?"

"You've been out for almost forty hours. He has not left your side."

"He's rather stubborn, isn't he? He should not have worried so much."

"You nearly died, you moron. It was really touch and go for a few hours. I…" The Captain – Clara, her real name is Clara and it fits her better now than it ever did – sighs and shakes her head. "I was not sure you would make it, Charlie. And I had to tell him the truth. You didn't see him. It's been horrible for everyone here, you know how much we love you. But for him… Fortunately he didn't see you right after the incident. He was busy beating John to a pulp – he and Lena were outside when it happened and they saw everything. He only saw you here, already bandaged and cleaned."

"Captain-Clara, I'm sorry. Really. Thank you for patching me up again."

"Well, you'd better be careful from now on" she answers gruffly. "Drink this."

She feeds him a dozen of potions, each one more disgusting that the other, and check on his wounds.

"It will scar, I'm afraid. I've done the best I could, but…"

"It doesn't matter, don't worry. I'm glad to be in one piece."

"As you should. Well, I'm going to sleep in my office. When this one wake up, make him eat what's on the tray. Don't look at it like that, it's not for you. You're not going to eat anything today. It's for him, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. I had to regrow half of your ribs, and your stomach had been torn open. I'm serious, don't eat anything."

"I get it. Go get some sleep, Clara."

She groans noncommittally and leaves the room muttering under her breath about bloody tamers and dangerous dragons.

Charlie smiles and leans back against his pillow. His hand caresses Harry's hair almost on its own, and he feels a bit guilty. Granted, it's not his fault if that bloody John – oh fuck, he's forgotten to ask Clara if John is alright. Hopefully Harry won't get in trouble for hitting John. He wonders what the hell the dark haired had been thinking – and it's kind of hard to imagine the young man doing something like that.

He must have fallen asleep again, because when he wakes up again, it's getting dark outside. His hand is resting on the warm skin of Harry's neck and the dark haired stirs lightly under his touch.

"Hey…"

"Charlie? You're awake? Oh Merlin, how do you feel?"

"Good, I feel good. The Captain has done a good job, as usual. How are you?"

"I… Fuck. Charlie."

Harry stands up from his chair and sits on Charlie's bed, carefully leaning forward to hug him, burying his face in Charlie's neck.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"Why did you do it, then?"

"I… Harry, I couldn't let that idiot be killed, as much as he gets on my nerves. Besides, I didn't think, I just reacted."

"I know. I know, but I still wish you didn't do it. Even if I probably would have done the same." Harry sighs in Charlie's neck and sits back, carefully watching Charlie's face. "Are you in pain? Should I call for Clara?"

"No, she fed me with a hundred potions earlier. But she left dinner for you on the table."

Harry eats a little, not looking at Charlie for long minutes.

"I had to Firecall you parents, you know. Possibly the hardest thing I had to do. I convinced them that you would wake soon and that they didn't need to come."

"Oh thank Merlin for that. I don't think I could stand to have Mum fussing over me right now."

"You don't understand. I had to lie to your parents because I couldn't stand to tell them you might very well die. I had to sit there for hours, not knowing if you would make it."

Harry's voice is cold and unsteady, and his green gaze seems to pin him to the bed.

"You have no idea, do you? You have no idea how it would have been for me to lose you. I thought I could just stay here and be your friends and even have sex with you, I thought it would be enough, but it'll break me, Charlie."

Charlie opens his mouth to answer but Harry stands up and takes a few steps in direction of the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you're okay. I'll just go-"

"Will you let me talk, for fuck's sake?"

"No, it's alright, I shouldn't have said that much and-"

Charlie turns off Harry's rant and tries to get off that stupid bed. Sitting isn't so difficult – probably because he has so many pain potions in his body – but standing is another story. By the time he's actually on his two feet, he's panting like a dog and sweating like a pig.

"And I really don't want - what the hell do you think you're doing, Charlie?"

"It seemed like a good idea two minutes ago. Fuck." Harry's arms come around him and he leans against the shorter man with a sigh. Harry walks him backwards until he sits on the bed again. "Thanks. Will you listen now? Good. Scratch that, I'm pants at that sort of things. Let me show you instead."

Charlie's hand shoots up and curls around Harry's neck, forcing him to bend down a little to kiss him. Harry is stiff and unresponsive, but it doesn't matter. Charlie has to make his point clear. After what seems an eternity, Harry kisses back.

Charlie pulls back and looks in Harry's too shiny eyes. He had planned to say something deep and meaningful, but the room is spinning dangerously.

"Er… Before I pass out, you're going on a date with me as soon as I'm out of here."

"Lie down."

"I feel like shit"

"You look like shit."

"Gee, thanks."

"It's your fault."

"I know."

"Are you serious about the date?"

"Very. If you want to, I mean? Because, actually, I had planned to take you on a romantic picnic that day… I had everything figured out, and-"

"Lena told me you asked her to keep me later at work."

Charlie feels ridiculously shy all of a sudden. What if he has misunderstood Harry and Hermione's conversation?

"I'll hold you to that, then. You should rest. I'm going to Firecall your family."

"Okay. And Harry, I meant it. I'm sorry."

"I know."

Harry leans forward and kisses Charlie's temple, his lips lingering so long on the redhead's skin that Charlie has to close his eyes.

And then Harry's gone, and Charlie is grinning like a fool on his hospital bed with his back and whole chest hurting so much that it makes tears come to his eyes, and it still feels like a wonderful moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie is feeling like a moron. A stupid and ridiculous lovesick moron. Maybe there's still time to change his plans and organize something less... pathetically obvious? Oh fuck him, he has no experience in that field, and Harry had seemed to organize their dinner at the cabin with such natural ease and he'll probably think Charlie is a sorry excuse for a-

"Charlie? Wow... It's..."

Oh no. Harry is here, looking gorgeous in his usual pair of faded jeans and a white button-down, gaping like a goldfish and his eyes as wide as saucers. Charlie feels his cheeks burn.

"I know, it's ridiculous, I shouldn't have- I don't know what I've been thinking, fuck I'll just-"

"Charlie. I love it."

"I just- you do?"

"I do. It's really beautiful."

"Oh."

Charlie looks around, trying to see the whole thing through Harry's eyes. The patch of grass behind his cabin has been cleaned and covered with soft blankets, and a dozen of charmed Chinese lanterns are floating around. There a telescope to watch the stars as soon as the sky will be dark enough, and a basket full of Harry's favorite foods, as well as a chilled bottle of Prosecco, because Harry has said once that he likes it better than Champagne. Charlie has a single white rose clutched in his right hand, and he's wondering if it's appropriate at all to give another man flowers. Harry has seen it anyway, if his raised eyebrow is any clue. Charlie decides to throw caution to the wind – how worse can it be anyway? – and gives the rose to Harry, whose smirk softens into a shy smile.

"It's for you. I'm sorry for what happened with Cassie, and I'm sorry you worried so much about me."

"I know. Thank you." Harry sighs and takes a step forward. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough?"

"Yes. I'm as good as new. I promise."

"Will you tell me if you're tired or in pain?"

"I will. I just... I just want a chance to make this right, if it's still possible."

Charlie has spent the last week recovering in his hospital bed, and barely seeing Harry. The dark haired has said he's been busy with his work at the nursery, but Charlie can't help but think Harry has enough of him. Harry has been more and more withdrawn and subdued as the days passed and Charlie is really worried about him.

"So, erm, do you want to sit? We could eat, and well, I thought we could look at the stars, I mean if you want to, I've always liked to but-"

"I'd like that very much. Oh! You remembered for the Prosecco!"

Harry smiles and sits on one of the blanket, toeing off his shoes before tucking his feet under him. Charlie sighs in relief and pours some wine in two glasses before sitting as carefully as he can next to Harry. His belly and lower back are still sensitive, and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself right now. The Italian wine is better than he would have thought, and Harry seems to enjoy it very much.

"I've tried to cook some things, but I'm afraid I'm not really good. There are grilled cheese sandwiches and sticks of carrots with that mustard dressing you like so much and I've tried to bake a treacle tart."

"Charlie... You shouldn't have done so much. Clara said you have to rest. It looks delicious, though."

Charlie grins and Harry shakes his head with a frown. Soon enough they're quietly eating. The sandwiches are quite good, but the treacle tart is somewhat too sticky for Charlie's taste. Harry doesn't seem to mind, as he's happily munching on his third slice.

"Acceptable, then?"

"Are you kidding me? It's delicious. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should go over there and take a look at the sky. I'll put out the lanterns."

Charlie carefully stands up and blows the small candles in the lanterns. Harry is kneeling in front of the telescope, his messy head tipped back as he's looking at the stars above them. Charlie lies down next to him, crossing his arms behind his head, and closes his eyes in relief as the pain in his back lessens. After a few moments, Harry moves quietly beside him, until he's curled against the redhead.

"You alright? You seem tired, Harry."

"That's because I haven't been sleeping that well lately, Charlie."

"What? Why?"

"Maybe because my stupid roommate got injured and scared the shit out of me? Maybe because I've got a whole new nightmare on top of the lovely ones I already had?" Harry's voice is unsteady and angry, and Charlie bits his lip guiltily. "Maybe because I can't sleep without you now that I know what it is to sleep with you" Harry adds quietly, and Charlie experiences a curious mix of feelings, made of worry and guilt and giddiness.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I'm here now. We can share my bed again if you want to, you know that."

"Just to sleep?"

"Harry, look at me. I'm here for you, no matter what. I'm your friend above all. And you don't have to do anything you don't really want to do, or anything that makes you uncomfortable. You know that, right?"

"Yes... I just... Why did you kiss me, in the Hospital? If you just want us to be friends?"

"I never said that's what I want. I said it was alright if you wanted us to be just friends. It's enough for me, Harry. I'll stay by your side as long as you'll have me."

Harry seems about to say something, but in the end he just nods and snuggles closer to Charlie, resting his head on the redhead's shoulder. Charlie's hand automatically finds the dark and messy hair.

"Are you petting me?"

"Sorry."

"Don't stop. I like it."

"Okay."

"It's kind of scary all the things you do that I like. The way you make me feel so safe. It's new to me, you know? I've always felt like I had to protect the others. Because I had to save them all, in the end. But not with you, with you it's the other way around. I like how you seem to know so much about me. Like you're really paying attention. I like when you touch me, so sure and warm and strong. It grounds me, somehow. I like how you hold me at night, as if you don't ever want to let go. As if I was something precious. I like how you care so much about others, even if I'd like you to care more about yourself. But I guess I can do that for you. I could care for you, if you'd let me."

"Harry, I'd do these things anyway, you don't have to-"

"Shut up. I'm not offering to thank you or any other stupid idea your twisted mind has cooked in that thick skull of yours. I'm just saying... if... if you want more, then, you can have more, because I want more, too."

"And... I mean... If it's you I want?"

"Then you can have me, because I want you, too."

Harry's cheeks are flushed, Charlie can see it even in the dark.

"Good. Good. But that means you're stuck with me, Harry. Because, you know, I think I love you."

Before Harry can answer, Charlie rolls them over and kisses him. It's messy and desperate, and Harry's glasses keep on going in the way, and their teeth clash several times, but it doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter because Harry smells like wet grass and musky cologne, because he tastes like treacle tart and Italian wine, because he feels so warm and solid beneath Charlie's too bulky body. Charlie closes his eyes against the tears suddenly threatening to spill and tries to focus on the moment.

Now is not the time to behave like a sentimental fool. Now is the time to snog Harry until he can't breathe anymore.

And then he will ask the other man what the hell happened with John and why everyone flinches when he mentions him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is so fluffy it might make your teeth ache, but I kind of like it anyway. And I couldn't resist the last line.

Charlie is aiming to kiss every inch of his neck, and Harry has apparently nothing against that, if the breathy moans and half-choked whimpers he releases are any clue. They got back to the cabin a few minutes ago and barely made it to the bed, with the way they were clinging to each other.

Charlie is speaking in between nipping kisses and Harry is struggling to focus.

"You know, I'd really like to know what you've done to that poor John."

"I- ah – erm… I'm not sure it's something we should discuss – oh! – right now."

"On the contrary. I think it's the perfect time to talk about it. What did you do, Harry?"

"I just… Why did you stop?" Harry's whine makes Charlie chuckles against the soft skin of his neck.

"Because I want answers and you're too distracted. Perhaps I'll be convinced to go on later, if your answers are satisfying."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Really?"

"Well… I just… I saw you and Cassie, and, you know. And then I was running and I just, I don't know. I thought you were dead. I just punched him. He must have been shaken by the whole thing because he's definitely stronger than me, but he didn't even try to defend himself. Then Lena came and told us you were alive and injured and that I should stop because you wouldn't want me to get in trouble."

"She was right."

"Yes, well… That's it, really."

"Harry."

"I might have hexed him."

"With what?"

"Well, George taught me that hex, you know. The one with the boils, er, down there."

"You didn't. Harry!"

"You bet I did. I wanted him to be unable to sit on a broom for the rest of his life, but I couldn't think straight and this is the only thing that came to my mind. With my magic being stronger than average, though, he's still… somewhat incapacitated, you know. The Captain refused to heal him" Harry adds with a smug smirk.

Charlie is shaking with laughter, even though he knows he shouldn't. Harry giggles under him and Charlie kisses him soundly, muffling the joyous sound with his lips.

"Harry… You know you can't do that, right?"

"Like hell I can't. He's an arrogant moron and he nearly got you killed. I'd do it again."

"Harry, you-"

"Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

Harry's eyes are bright and wide and Charlie winces.

"Well, I… Fuck. I would probably have killed him."

Harry bits his lip and blushes. Charlie wants to kiss him again. He'll probably want to kiss Harry for the rest of his life now that he's allowed to.

"That doesn't mean that it's right, though. Everyone will tell you I'm not the most sensible bloke around."

Harry grins and rolls his eyes. His hands are clenched in Charlie's shirt and the redhead is still lying on him, his elbows resting on the bed on each side of the younger man's head. Charlie kisses him once more, marveling at the softness of the lips beneath his, and at the way Harry kisses back, like he can't believe it either. Charlie smirks against Harry's mouth as he opens Harry's shirt and lets his fingers discover the smooth skin and the toned chest. His hands are shaking a bit, but Harry doesn't seem to notice, as he's currently busy caressing Charlie's back. His tattooed dragon is happily purring and Charlie moans.

He quickly removes his shirt and trousers, and then busies himself with Harry's clothes. Once they're both down to their boxers, he lies next to Harry and leans on his elbow, kissing him once more and letting his free hand touch every inch of Harry's warm skin. Harry's trembling fingers touch his waist tentatively and he groans.

And then he opens his eyes. Harry's eyes are tightly closed and his whole body is shaking with helpless tremors that don't seem to be due to arousal.

"Shit… Harry, look at me. What's wrong? Am I moving too fast? Fuck, I am. Come here."

Charlie wraps his arms around Harry, cursing himself inwardly for not realizing sooner that something was wrong.

"Charlie, it's alright. I mean… I want to, I just…"

"What do you want, Harry? Tell me. You need to let me know if I fuck up."

"You didn't. I…" Harry buries his face deeper in Charlie's chest and seems to steel himself. "I want you. So badly. I just don't know… I'm, you know… It's all new to me and I'm not sure what I should do and-"

"Harry, just do what feels good, alright? And tell me if you don't like something."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

The words are spoken in a rush and mumbled against his skin, and Charlie frowns.

"How could you disappoint me? I love you. What if I took care of you tonight? You wouldn't have to think about anything else but how it feels."

"I'm not sure, I just… will it… it's ridiculous, sorry."

"Tell me."

"Will it hurt?"

"What? Oh! Harry… I don't think we're quite ready for that, you know."

"But you took off our clothes and I thought you wanted me, and-"

"I want you, silly. But there are lots of ways to bring each other pleasure, to enjoy ourselves. Sex is not only about penetration. And why in the hell did you assume you would bottom anyway?"

"What do you mean? I thought… with me being younger, and well, smaller, and-"

"That's bullshit, Harry. It's not how it works. But we'll cross that bridge when we'll get to it. Would you let me show you something? Or would you rather just cuddle for tonight? There's no rush, you know."

Green eyes are suddenly gazing at him, huge and dark, and Harry's blush is spreading to his neck.

"I, I just… Merlin, I'm sorry. You probably don't even want to anymore, with me being such a fucking idiot about it and-"

Charlie kisses him and grabs his hips, grinding their groins together and showing Harry exactly how much he wants him.

"Now will you let me show you?"

"No. No, I… I want to touch you."

Charlie nods and lies back, letting Harry do as he wants, letting his warm hands and soft lips travel on his body and trying to stay as still as possible – which is damn difficult as heat is exploding under his skin, making it hard to breathe and harder to think.

"You're so handsome, Charlie. You could have anyone. I can't believe…"

"Only you, Harry. There's only you for me. Come here."

Harry lets himself be kissed and held, but doesn't withdraw his hand from its former location – inside Charlie's pants. The redhead is only too happy to reciprocate and to return to his previous mission: kissing every inch of Harry's neck. Their knuckles brush against each other and Harry keeps on moaning against his lips, and suddenly, it's too much, and they're moaning each other's names through their release.

A few lazy kisses and some Cleaning Charms later, Charlie is spooned around Harry, breathing in his hair and moving his hand up and down the toned stomach. He's trying not to notice how perfectly they fit together and failing miserably – what a hopelessly romantic fool he is, honestly.

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Are we… together or something? I mean… Do you want to tell everybody?"

Charlie's hold on Harry tightens almost against his will.

"I want to tell the world, Harry. I want to tell them how lucky I am – and how they'd better stay away from you. But it's up to you. We'll do as you want."

"There'll be hell to pay, you know that? People will have a lot to say about it. People always have a lot to say where I'm concerned."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. You?"

"I don't care. Well, I don't want you to be hurt and I swear if anyone does they'll pay for it, but I don't care what anyone has to say about us. It's like they say. Those who matter won't care and those who care don't matter. Or something like that."

"I don't deserve you."

"No. You deserve much better, but I'll be damned if I let you go now that I have you. Face it, Harry, you're mine."

"Good. Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you… are you mine, as well?"

"Of course I am. I've been for a while. Sleep now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Charlie."

"Goodnight. Sleep tight, love."


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last chapter! I thank you for the kudos and comments - I've got a particular attachment for this story because of the pairing - I can't help but feel that they'll be perfect together - and also because it's the one which has got the most success on FF.  
> Anyway, see you next story and enjoy this last chapter!
> 
> It's in Harry's POV!

**Harry's POV**

They Apparate before noon and the Burrow is exactly as it always has been. Of course Harry stumbles with a mumbled curse, and of course Charlie catches his arm with a snort. Harry has seldom been so nervous in his life. His hands are shaking and feel clammy, but he doesn't dare wipe them on his trousers – first because these are really nice trousers, and then because Charlie would immediately notice that something is off.

The three months they've spent together as a couple are by far the happiest of Harry's life. His apprenticeship with Lena is going well, and Charlie's team makes sure he doesn't take stupid risks during work – on Harry's orders, but the redhead really doesn't need to know that. Their life together is peaceful and exciting, happy and serene, passionate and tender. It's everything Harry has ever dreamt of, really. And so much more.

"Hey, what's bothering you? We'll be alright, you'll see."

"I just… I feel like I'm not good enough for you. And they'll know it and they'll hate me for-"

"Shut up, you moron. What the hell are you talking about? If Mum doesn't kill me for corrupting you, then we'll be alright. They all love you."

Charlie gently takes Harry's chin between two fingers and tilts his head up.

"I love you. You know that, right? Nothing is going to change that."

Harry nods half-heartedly and Charlie rolls his eyes before kissing him deeply. Merlin, but Harry will never get used to this. The feel of Charlie's lips against his, the way his warm body and strong hands are like a shield against the world, the intensity with which the redhead looks at him, sometimes… It's too much, really. It's too much and it's so fucking wonderful, to know that such a man has chosen him, of all people. Charlie is handsome and funny and brave. He's not even aware of how charming he is, of how he could have anyone, really.

Charlie sneaks an arm around Harry's waist and keeps on kissing him. They'll have to stop really soon or they'll end up having sex in the middle of that muddy field. Not that it has not happened before, mind you. Sex with Charlie is… perfect. Sometimes slow and tender. Sometimes rough and fast. And always mind-blowing, no matter how many times they do it. Just this morning… Harry has to picture Dudley in a bikini to convince his very interested cock that playing the memory of Charlie taking him against the kitchen counter in his mind will not lead to similar activities right now.

They're quite versatile, but Harry secretly prefers when Charlie tops. There's something about the way the redhead holds him, about the way he takes care of him and looks at him that makes Harry feels like he's the most precious thing in the world. He hopes that Charlie feels the same, really. He hopes he's enough. He'll know it very soon, at any rate.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's do this."

"That's the spirit."

"You're a prat."

"That I am. And you know you love it."

"I do. I love you so much."

Charlie grins smugly, puffing his chest like a peacock to make Harry laugh. His eyes are smiling, bright as the sun, and Harry wants to snuggle against his broad chest once more. But there will be time for that later, hopefully.

Molly is waiting for them and hugs them exuberantly. Harry's anxiety reaches new heights. Charlie is already greeting everyone and laughing with his family – that low and rumbling sound that sends shivers down Harry's spine.

"Harry! I'm so glad you came! How are you?"

"Hello Hermione. I'm fine, thanks. You?"

She smiles and hugs him tightly, and he knows that it's her way to tell him that everything is going to be alright. She knows about his plans, of course. She always does, because she's Hermione, and because she's his confidant.

Arthur smiles kindly and asks him about his studies, and Harry relaxes a little. Molly's food is as delicious as ever, and Ron is apparently trying to eat more than Charlie, to Hermione's obvious disgust.

"By the way, we're together, Harry and I. Mum, is there more of that pie?"

Charlie looks at his mother expectantly and smiles. Harry chokes on his mashed potatoes and feels his cheeks flame. Charlie hits him helpfully between his shoulder blades. Hermione giggles behind her hand, soon followed by Fleur. Bill and Arthur are smiling, their eyes shining with something like joy. Harry tries to breathe evenly and to focus on Charlie's warm hand on his back.

"Really? Didn't see that one coming."

"Honestly, Ron."

"What? Hey mate, it's alright. I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. But if Charlie hurts you, I'll have to kill him. That'd be a problem. So, just don't, Charlie."

"I don't know if I should feel offended. I'm your brother, after all."

"Yes, well, Harry's special."

"That he is. And I won't. Hurt him, I mean."

"Good. Just don't snog him in front of me, please. That'd be weird."

"Ron!"

Hermione cuffs her boyfriend round the head and throws an apologetic glance at Harry. George snorts loudly and gives a Galleon to Percy, who's grinning smugly – Harry is fairly sure they've been betting on them.

"Mum?"

"Charlie! I mean…"

Molly keeps on looking from Harry to Charlie with her cheeks pink and her hands clenched in her apron.

"Molly, I know I'm not the person you would have wished for Charlie, and I'm aware that he could have found someone else. Someone better, less scarred, and, well, normal. I-I just love him so much. I can't give up on him. Maybe it's selfish, I don't know. But… I swear I'm going to do my very best to make him happy. The Weasleys are the only family I've ever known, and I want nothing more than to become a part of it."

"Harry, you are a member of this family. You've been since we've known you. I hope you know that, son."

Arthur's voice is soft and kind and Harry fights against the tears filling his eyes.

"Thank you, Arthur. That means so much to me. But I want to do this right."

Harry steels himself and gets up, fumbling to take the small box out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He kneels next to Charlie, feeling foolish and exposed, and clears his throat awkwardly.

"Charlie, I love you more than anything. I-I… Shit… Will-will you marry me?"

Charlie's eyes widen and he stares at the box in Harry's hand, and Harry doesn't know if it's a good thing or not. Maybe he should show him the ring? He manages to open the box in spite of his trembling fingers and Charlie finally looks at him. His face betrays nothing and Harry feels his stomach rebelling. He's going to be sick if Charlie doesn't say something, anything, really soon.

"Harry… Merlin, I… I don't know what to say."

Harry needs a few seconds to understand what Charlie is saying. What he is really saying. Of course. He's been awfully presumptuous and silly and he's made a fool of himself in front of Charlie's family and Charlie is probably going to hate him now. His chest feels too small all of a sudden, and Harry is struggling to breathe.

"Oh! I see. I, uh… it was stupid from me, really. I just, erm… I'm just going to go outside for a while, then. Right."

Harry flees, the stupid box with the stupid ring he's so carefully chosen for Charlie clenched in his hand. The air outside is cool and it helps him to breathe, but it doesn't stop the tears from rolling on his cheeks. What a pathetic idiot he is.

"Harry! Wait, where are you going? You didn't let me-"

"I understand, it's alright. I was stupid from me, it's far too soon anyway and of course you wouldn't want to-"

"Shut up, will you? I was just surprised. Look at me, please. Hey, don't cry. Merlin, I'm sorry. Ron is going to kill me. Don't cry, love. Did you mean it? D'you really want to marry me?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does."

"I do. I thought… I don't know."

"I'm going to receive a lot of Howlers. Marrying the hero of the Wizarding World. Everyone is going to hate me."

Charlie's cocky smile does strange things to Harry's heart and he dares not to hope… But…

"You mean… You'd want to? Marry me, I mean?"

"Of course, you silly. I want to spend my life with you. I didn't want to pressure you, I mean, you're so young… You're sure you don't want to wait? You don't want to experiment a little or-"

"No! Merlin, no. I want you. I want to wake up next to you every morning and to come back to you every night. You mean so much to me, I just…"

"Good. Because I'd love to marry you. In fact I think we should have a wizarding bonding. I want to be your bondmate."

"Great, now that it's settled, could we all get inside and eat Mum's pie?"

"Ron!"

"What? They love each other, they'll bond and live happily forever. We got it. It's cold out there and the pie is cooling. Would be a waste, really."

Harry chuckles against Charlie's chest and raises his head to peck him lightly on the lips.

"We're okay then?"

"No. We're more than okay. We're so much more than okay."

"No snogging!"

"Ron! For pity's sake, just go inside and eat your damn pie!"

Charlie smirks and his hold on Harry's smaller frame tightens. He licks his lips and Harry shivers in anticipation, his eyes closing reflexively.

Maybe one day he'll get used to it. But he hopes he won't, to be honest. It's too good the way it is now. He smiles against Charlie's lips and lets his hands wander a little, just to upset Ron some more. And, well, because he can't keep his hands off the man anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a short sequel to this story, which I'll be posting tomorrow if you're very good and leave me tons of comments ^^


End file.
